Hey Little Sister
by Becca12345
Summary: Being the little sister of four vampires is hard work. But when said little sister gets a crush on one of Santa Carla's very own vampire hunters, life goes from hard to difficult.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own nothing at all.**

Chapter One

The board walk was crawling with life. The teenagers were surrounding the live band playing like ants to a picnic. They stank of junk food and alcohol. It made my stomach turn. I quickly turned to find an exit, where I would be able to catch some fresh air.

I walked across the board walk looking for my guardians.. They were probably off getting food. I only hoped that they'd be back quick. I hate being left alone in big crowded places. Everyone else was so much taller than me.

I saw some girls approach. I knew who they were. Jennie Grey was always after me. I slipped into a shop and hid behind a display of comic books. I don't know what I ever did to her. She just decided to target me one day. It was not my fault, I spilled the raspberry slush down her new top. Once I was certain it was safe, I slipped back out and smiled to myself, congratulating myself on successfully avoiding a fight. I could fight pretty well, that is what happens when you are raised by four older men. But that did not stop me from leaving a fight covered with bruises. The worst one was when my arm got bent awkwardly out of shape. Now that had been a painful trip to the hospital. The nurse was not the friendliest person.

"Helena! Just the girl I wished to see."a voice called. I turned and smiled. It was my friend Sean. He flung his golden hair out of his face.

"Hey Sean, long time no see" Sean came to halt in front of me, smiling from ear to ear. "Someone has good news?"

"Guess what Lena?"

"What?"

"I got in! I'm off to Art College!" I squealed and hugged him. Sean was a wonderful artist. It was his life long dream to get into Art College.

"Well Done! I knew you'd get in Sean! So, when you leaving?" He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Trying to get rid of me? Well, I leave for New York next week!" I frowned.

"So that's you now leaving me. First Margie, then Francis, and now you. I'm gonna be left here alone, with only Jennie Grey for company."

"Oh Drama Mama. You'll live." Sean laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Helena...I Thought I told you to stay with Star" A low growling voice said from behind me. I sighed and turned around to see David, one of my self-appointed guardians, smirking as he watched us. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes. Well, she left me." I retorted and went back to talk to Sean some more.

"Helena! Marco is waiting to take you home. Go find him" David said calmly. I sighed and turned back to Sean who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. All the best for New York though! If it snows, make sure you take pictures and bring them to show me."

"Sure will. I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you."

I patted his back and stalked off to find Marco. I looked back to see David give Sean a smile and exchange a few words with him. I don't know what he said, but judging by Sean's face, it was not well wishes for art college.

I was fuming by the time I got back to the hideout. David paraded in smirking. I mentally envisioned myself twisting his neck until that smirk was no more. David chuckled and shook a finger in my direction.

"Tut-tut Helena, breaking my neck will not do you any good. Besides, it should be me punishing you. After all...you disobeyed me. You did not keep to where we could see you."

"Keep your wig on David. Star was the one who left her" Paul replied. David smirked and flipped him off before walking over to steal tonight's food off of Marco.

"Lena. Kid! Picking fights with David, verbally or mentally will not work for you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Turn me and I will be his equal." I begged Paul. I had been after him for months now. But Paul was adamant that it would not happen anytime soon.

"Lena. No. This life, while it is fun, it is cursed. Would you never like to see the sunrise again?"

I shrugged at him. He shook his wild mane of blonde hair.

"We'll talk about this subject again when you're older. For now though, how about Chinese?"

"Sounds good to me." I replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sometime past the afternoon, I awoke from a fitful sleep and took a few deep breaths to myself. My little hide out in the Cave was dark, so I grabbed the torch beside my bed and shone it around. My dream had been a familiar one. I dreamed of my Parents. A melody came into my head, an old lullaby from a film about a British Nanny. My Mom always used to sing it to me when I was younger. In the dream, I had dreamt of one Christmas, in our old house, all the way up in Boston. The snow had been thick that year.

I hadn't seen snow in almost 4 years now. I was about 11 last time I saw snow.. I shone the torch upwards and fumbled around, before finding an old seashell. I had found it ages ago and it was one of the few things I had from my past life with me. I held it up to my ear and heard the soft sound, similar to the sea. It calmed me down immediately.

From what I could see from the watch by my bed, it was a little after 4:00 in the afternoon. I suppose hanging with vampires takes a toll on your sleep pattern. Yawning and running a hand through my hair, I slipped out of bed and changed out of my pajamas.

As I was lacing up my boots, I wondered what I should do to kill the time. Normally if I was awake in the daytime, I would take a long walk around the outside of the cave. But I did not feel like that. So instead, I thought I could probably go to the Board Walk and see if that small bookshop has any more books in there.

Seeing that everyone was asleep, I scribbled a quick note and left. I had to go the long way around, due to the other way being too dangerous. It was probably a 20 minute walk to the Board walk, but the sun was shining beautifully so it did not really bother me. I suppose Paul was right, I probably could not live without the sun. But still, the idea of never growing old seemed appealing.

Walking along the board walk, I saw a variety of characters. The usual lot. Bikers, Punks, Hookers, Wanna-be Rockstars. You name it, the board walk has them. I decided to pay a visit to the video shop. We all knew the owner. Something about David knowing him, I was not sure. All I knew was that the owner was a friend. Max, the owner, was never present in the day time. He worked the night shift. I did not know much about him. Tina, his assistant greeted me.

"Hello Love. How are you?" She smiled. Tina had awesome pink hair and this amazing tattoo of a pin up girl down her arm.

"I'm alright. Hows business?"

"As good as it can get. What are you plans for today then?"

We chatted for a few minutes, and she gave me one of the lollipops that Max kept on the counter. I bid her goodbye, as I could see that there were customers waiting.

Walking up the north of the Board walk, I sucked the lollipop and contemplated on what I should do for the remainder of the day. I knew that later on, I had convinced Paul to take me for a ride, after he had fed. I just had to wait around until then.

"Hey sugar." A rough hand grabbed a hold of my arm. "What is a pretty young thing doing here alone?" I wiggled out of his grip and leered at the person who had grabbed me. "C'mon Princess. Pretty girls smile."

"And pretty girls fight. Dirty" I said, aiming a kick in his shins. The man fell and I used that moment to run and hide. I decided to hide in the same shop, I'd chosen last night. I slipped in and his behind a display, as I heard the man cursing and stumbling past me. I sighed and let myself relax. I decided that I would mention it to Paul later. Paul always loved a free meal.

"Well you gonna stare? Or are you gonna buy anything?"

"Cause if you are not, then get out."

I turned to the source of the voices who were shouting at me. Two boys were staring at me from behind a rack of magazines. They were similar in height. One had dark hair and dog tags, and another one had long hair with a bandanna.

I smiled at them and held my hands up. "Whoa. OK. Excuse me for hiding in here so I don't end up on the next missing persons poster." The two boys just looked at me. OK. Guess humor was not their thing. I scanned around the shop and my gaze stopped on a stack of comic books. The cover of one had this awful picture of a stereotypical vampire on the front. I tried to imagine the boys wearing the high collar capes and the suits. It brought a chuckle up from my throat.

"So, you find Vampires, amusing do you?" Bandanna boy asked.

"Not really, ever seen a pissed off Vampire?" I shrugged "Because they are not amusing then." I smiled as I remembered a beautiful incident that involved David, Dwayne and fire. To this day, I cherish the memory.

The boy with dog tags did not looked impressed.

"Vampires are not something to be laughed about little girl" He handed over the comic. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm pretty sure I'm probably older than you." I challenged him.

"Whatever. Take it, who knows, it might save your life..." He passed the magazine onto me. I eyed them both. Strange boys. Cute, yet very strange.

"You'd better go little girl, Vampires love prey like you.."

I shook my head. "You guys, you're really strange. But I'll take the comic. Not everyday I get handed free things." I looked down at the comic. I'd pass it over to Laddie. He loved comic books. I nodded to both boys and walked out of the shop. I heard them mumbling behind me, but it was too low to hear.

"What weird boys." I mused to myself, flicking through the comic book. I pursed my lips as I thought about them. "Oh well. Maybe if they keep giving me free comics, I'll happily go back."

* * *

><p>"Lena. There you are. We were worried."<p>

"I left a note though!" I called as I entered the cave, comic book clutched in hand.

"Next time, tell someone in person." Marco called from his usual perch. "You said you would be back before sunset."

"Sorry. Got held up by some supposed vampire hunters or whatever." I threw the book over to Laddie. "Here. Free comic from that store. Apparently, show an interest or humor vampires and you get a free comic book." I sat on the couch and crossed my legs. "So what are the plans for tonight? I have not eaten yet."

"You." David pointed. "Are on babysitting duties. We need Star."

"But Paul promised me I could go for a ride with him!" I whined to David. I had been looking forward to this for months.

"I'm sorry. But this is important. It is not every day tourists come to Santa Carla." Paul smiled.

"They come every damn day!" I complained.

"But these are special ones. Royalty." David's eyes lit up. "So we need Star for this. And that means, we can not keep an eye on Laddie either. So get babysitting."

I grumbled to myself. "Fine. But can I have 50$? I wanna get us something that probably will not give me heart failure by the time I am 25 years old!"

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The four vampires went on ahead. Star walked with me and Laddie to the board walk. She would then drop us off there, and catch a ride with David. Laddie held on to our hands and walked, talking about what he wanted to do tonight.

"...And then I wanna eat this huge cotton candy I seen. Can I? Please Lena?"

"If you behave." I smiled. Star laughed.

"You're too soft." I shrugged my shoulders. "I know you're disappointed. I know how much you were looking forward to going out tonight with Paul. But you know David."

"I know. I just get lonely." I admitted. "I mean, you lot sleep all day and I only see you for half the night. Most of the times I'm there, twiddling my thumbs."

"I know Lena. It's hard being the youngest. Before you came along, I was the youngest and only girl among them. You should try and find a friend. David wouldn't let me make friends, but I think it would do you some good. Start to hang out with those, who are around your age. Get my drift?"

"I guess so." I sighed. "But the ones I did hang out with have all up and moved."

"So make new ones!" Star said. "Just go and find someone to keep you company. But no boys. You are not old enough yet."

"I'm fifteen." I protested with a smile.

"Still. Too young." She warned me. "Stay away from them. Bad news the lot of them."

We both laughed as we walked across the creaking planks of the Board walk. Laughter came from around us, mixed with the smell of sweat and taste of stale smoke. The lights shimmered and winked on the fairground rides. "And this is where I leave you. Stay around the lights, until myself or one of the boys come for you. Promise me?"

"I promise." I said and gave her a hug. She pressed a kiss to Laddie's forehead and ruffled his hair.

"Bye Star!" He yelled. Then took my hand. "C'mon Lena! I wanna get that cotton candy!"

"OK then!" I followed the youngest boy around the Board walk, spending the money David had reluctantly given me as payment for my babysitting services. We spent some time in the arcade, where I wasted half of my money on this crane machine, trying to win some stuffed monster. In the end I gave up and pulled Laddie away to grab us some ice-cream and possibly head on a few rides.

As we were walking, I heard a whimper coming from behind a stall. Curious to what it was, I quickly crept around the side of the stall and found a beautiful little golden puppy, with it's paw tangled in some netting. It was in great distress.

"Hey little one. Oh, your paw. Here, let me help it" I bent down gently and took a hold of the puppy. It whined loudly.

"Hush, I'm trying to help you. Hold still." I slowly untangled the puppy's small paw free from the net. "There. You're free now little one."

The puppy gingerly stepped forward, testing it's paw. Once it saw that it was fine, it yelped for joy and licked my hand. I laughed and patted it's silky soft fur.

"Your welcome sweetie. Do you have a name?" I said as I stroked it's soft fur. I caught a flash of silver underneath it's chin. I carefully lifted it up to examine it.

_Snuffles_

"Oh." I chuckled. Laddie came over and gasped at the puppy in my arms.

"A puppy! Can we keep it? Please?" I smiled down at the little boy.

"What do you think little one? Fancy coming home with us?" Snuffles yelped in my arms. "I take that as a yes then." I stood up and adjusted it so Snuffles was secured in my arm. I grabbed Laddie's hand with my free hand.

* * *

><p>What is that thing?" David said looking at Snuffles who was trying to lick his shoe. Paul chuckled loudly as David snarled at the tiny puppy. The boys had finished their business and had come to check on me and Laddie.<p>

"Snuffles. My new dog. He's adorable isn't he?" I said, picking Snuffles up and cuddling him close.

"Him? How do you know that?" David sneered. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Well I think he's adorable. I vow we let Helena keep him." Star said, winking at me. I smiled as David's eye narrowed.

"I don't think we need a dog Helena. Thorn is bad enough." Dwayne said eyeing Snuffles from a distant.

"Oh. I promise I'll take care of him. I'll feed him, walk him and everything. Oh please David, can I keep him?" I begged. Snuffles was just so adorable. I couldn't bear to give him up.

"Please David? Can Helena keep him? Look at his little face?" Paul said, smiling as he gave David the puppy dog eyes. David snarled at Paul and told him to stop showing them up. He then looked back at me.

"Fine. Just, keep it away from me. At all times. Boys, we're going. Star come along. Helena...walk that thing." David ordered everyone. I sighed. Paul ruffled my hair as he walked past.

"You've got 3 hours until sunrise Helena. Stay on the Board walk." David warned as he started his bike, Star clinging onto his waist. The others drove off behind David,

I smiled at Snuffles and patted his head.

"I like him already." I smiled at the dog. "C'mon, we'd better get you a leash and some things."

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I spent the next few days getting to know Snuffles. Well, I guess I shouldn't be calling him Snuffles anymore. You see, Laddie and I discovered Snuffles, one day, chewing his way though David's leather boots. Star, who was with us at the time, shook her head and told me that I had to control him.

When Paul arrived back, he took one look at the boots and burst into laughter. When the rest of them arrived, well, let me just say, there was a lot of shouting on David's behalf and laughter on Paul's behalf.

"Helena!" David had shouted, causing Snuffles to run and hide behind my skirts. I chuckled as I bent down to pick him up.

"What?"

"That dog has got to go. Have you seen what it did to my boots?" David held up a badly shredded boot. I swear that his eyes were going to burst right out of his head.

"He's teething. All puppies do David. He bites everything. He even bit my boots." I smiled, then cheekily added, "Although, I can still wear mine."

David had snarled at me and Snuffles. He then turned and stormed into the coffin area of the cave. Dwayne and Marco followed suit snickering. Paul just stayed - still wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Nice one Lena. You managed to piss David off. Even when he was not here. Your puppy is my new idol. Nice one Jaws."

I had decided then, that Jaws suited my puppy much more better. So I christened him Jaws.

* * *

><p>"Jaws! Come here. Come on Jaws. Come to Helena." I called as I ran after Jaws on the beach. Jaws just yelped and continued the race. Laughing, I increased my pace and caught him by the edge of the Board walk.<p>

"Wow. Most exercise I have ever done. Nice one." I said as I scooped Jaws up into my arms. I pulled his lead out of my bag and secured it onto his collar.

"C'mon. Fancy a drink?" I said to Jaws, who was now panting. He barked in agreement and went to pull me down the Board walk. Sometimes, I often wondered if Jaws had his own personality.

As we walked down the Board walk, many children came running up asking questions about Jaws and to make a fuss of him. The little canine lapped up the attention from everyone. I bought two bottles of water, one for me and one for Jaws from a small stall. I also bought a small dish so I could pour the water in for Jaws. I saw on a bench overlooking the sea and admired the view of the beautiful blue sea, shining under the hot sun.

"What shall we do then Jaws?" I asked the dog. Jaws cocked his head at me. "Hey. Shall I introduce you to some boys I met?" I smiled. I had been itching to go in the comic book store again. The vampire book had given me a laugh and Laddie discovered he loved comic books. I thought it would not hurt to buy him one. Especially since he was the one who helped me house train Jaws.

* * *

><p>"Well. Looks like the bloodsucker emerged from her coven. Did they kick you out?" Rambo sneered as I entered the comic book store. I smiled at him.<p>

"Nope. They are sleeping."

"Hey, no dogs allowed in here." Dog tags yelled from the counter, looking at Jaws. I chuckled as Jaws growled at him.

"He's not doing any harm. But, if that is what you wish..." I turned and guided Jaws out. I took his leash and tied him to the post outside. I tried not to give into his pleading face.

"I'll be 10 minutes. Promise." I said to him and stroked his soft fur. I then walked back into the shop, smiling at the two boys.

"Happy?" I then tapped a finger on my lips as I approached the comic books. Wide selection. I was at a loss on what to buy Laddie. "Hey, what would you buy a seven year old boy who has recently discovered comic books?" I asked the boys.

Rambo lent on the counter and snickered. "I did not know that vampires were interested in comic books."

I sighed and turned to face him. In the sun, I managed to get a proper look at his features. He had a hard face, with brown eyes that seemed devoid of any emotions. His sandy hair hung just above his shoulders. He had a broad built overall. I reckoned he was 16 or 17 roughly.

"I'm not. My brother is." I replied. "So what would you get him?"

Dog tags reached behind the counter and pulled out a comic book. I walked over to see what it was. "Spiderman?"

"All kids like Spiderman." Dog tags said. I contemplated it.

"Do you have any more vampire comic books? He really liked those."

The two boys exchanged looks. It looked as if they were having a secret conversation between them. It was an awkward five minutes, before Rambo cleared his throat. "Sure. I'll show you."

I followed him to the front of the shop and he stopped in front of a rack. "We have quite a few. But I think this one would be good for a seven year old." He handed me a comic book entitled "Vampires Everywhere." I smiled at the cover. Laddie would love this for sure.

"I'll take it. How much?" He named the price and I handed him over the money. I followed him to the counter to grab the change from him. "Thanks boys. I'm sure my little vampire brother will love this."

With those words, I took the change and comic book and headed outside in to the warm sun. I smiled at Jaws who seemed to be sulking with me.

"I'm sorry little one. Come on, let's go find something to eat."

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Night had fallen around Santa Carla. I stood on the Board walk, watching the late night surfers and the bonfires. Jaws and Laddie were beside me. David had once again landed me with babysitting services. Laddie had devoured the comic book like there was no tomorrow. He kept nagging me to take him back there to pick out another one.

I pretended to think about it, before smiling at him. I could never deny him anything. Jaws started to get impatient and started tugging on the leash. I looked down at him as he barked. "What is it Jaws? Huh? What is it? You smell food?" Jaws barked in response. "Come on then."

As I ordered two hot dogs, one for me and one for Laddie, I accidental let go of Jaws' leash. Sensing he was free, the little puppy ran for it.

"Damn it!" I said. I gave Laddie the hot dogs and grabbed his hand and ran after Jaws, dodging people. I cursed Jaws for being so small. I couldn't see him through the mass of people.

"Sorry. Excuse me. Pardon me." I said to various people, as I weaved in and out of them. Laddie trying to keep up. I finally caught up with Jaws. He was sitting outside Max's video shop. I shook my head at him and entered the shop, making sure that Jaws' leash was secured around my wrist. I fed him the hot dog that Laddie passed to me.

"Lena. Long time no see. What's kept you?" Max said, as I walked over to the counter. Laddie followed closely.

"Not much. Except this little guy here." I said, picking up Jaws and cuddling him, as the puppy licked my fingers. Max nodded.

"Yes. David has mentioned him." Max raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He's annoyed David many times. Dwayne on his good days." Max chuckled.

"Well, you two go off and have some fun. I've got a lot of stuff to do." Max shooed me out of the shop. I sighed and put Jaws down on the floor. Laddie joined us.

"Where to now Laddie?" I asked the boy.

"Comic book shop!" The young boy shouted. I smiled and grabbed his hand, and wrapped the leash around my other wrist.

"Come on then. I spoil you both. You know that right?"

* * *

><p>We arrived at the comic book shop and I told Laddie to go in whilst I tied Jaws to a post. "Now. No running off. OK? I won't be long." Jaws gave me his pleading eyes as I stood up. "No Jaws. Behave!" I looked down at the dog who yelped. I smiled and patted his fur. "Please behave. You made me run after you one too many times."<p>

Once I was satisfied, I entered the shop to find Laddie browsing the comics with wide eyes.

"I take it this is the one you bought the comic book for?" Dog tags said, as he stood with a clipboard, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. This is my little pain."

"Lena! How many can I have?"

"One. I bought you one already today. Any more and I will be accused of spoiling you!" Laddie pouted, but nevertheless went back to searching.

"Lena?" Dog tags asked. "That your name?"

"Nickname. Real name is Helena. Lena is just easier to say for him and everyone." I replied. "And what are your names? Because I'll be honest, you have been Dog tags, and your friend has been Rambo for the past few days."

He did not looked impressed. "Alan. Alan Frog. And the other one is my brother. Edgar Frog."

"Alan and Edgar. Nice names." I said. "So where is your brother then? He is normally around, staring me and other customers down and treating everyone as if they have some disease, he is afraid of catching."

Alan smiled a tad. "Yeah that sounds like Edgar. He is the eldest of us both. And the more serious one."

"Quick question. Do you always accuse customers of being vampires? Or am I a special case?"

"Vampires do exist." Of course. I was hanging with one right now. Well a half-one. I wondered what they would do if I told them. "And so do ghouls and other monsters."

"The only monsters I am worried about is those creepy guys who wander the board walk."

"Yes. Well I am positive half of them are ghouls praying on the next victims."

"Only half?" I snickered at him. Amusing as he may be, he was still a little weird.

"Alan! What are you doing?" I heard Edgar's voice . "I thought I told you to keep an eye on the counter."

"Keep your bandanna on Edgar. I was just having a conversation."

"With who?" Edgar came into view and scowled as he saw me leaning against the comic book rack. "Oh. With you."

"Yes. With me. Got a problem Edgar?" I said, using his name sweetly hoping to get a reaction out of him. It worked, I noticed his eye twitched slightly.

"Don't call me Edgar, bloodsucker." I rolled my eyes.

"First off, not a vampire. Second, in case you've never seen one. I am part of a species called females. I can assure you they are human.A very dangerous breed when annoyed and accused. Much more dangerous than any vampire. And lastly, my name is Helena Daltrey. But most people call me Lena for short. The last one to call me a name I did not like ended up injured."

"Sarcastic. You'd better be careful. Sarcasm can get you into trouble." Alan said. I smiled at him. Edgar did not looked impressed though.

"Funny." He said, crossing his arms. "Any reason why you are here? Or did you just call in to annoy?"

I pretended to think, before a tugging on my skirts caught my attention.

"I want this one!" Laddie asked, thrusting a comic book into my hand. I looked at the cover. Superman. Hm. I remembered watching a film on Superman years ago.

"Sure? I only said one mind..." I teased him. Laddie looked conflicted. "Of course you can have it. Here, I'll even let you go buy it yourself." I said, passing him over my purse from my bag. Laddie smiled and went over to the counter. Alan looked at me and shook his head, before walking over to aid Laddie in his purchase.

Which left me and Edgar alone.

"Your child?" He asked.

"Um. No. I'm 15 years old. Way to young to have a seven year old child." I said.

"Hm." He said. "You do seem to spoil that child though."

"What can I say? We're both orphans. Gotta look out for each other." I smiled over at Laddie who looked pleased, carrying his new purchase. "Alright? C'mon, I can feel myself getting tired."

"Do I bore you?" Edgar asked. I smiled at him.

"Don't fret, you could never bore me. But we had better get back home." I took Laddie's hand. "Say thank you." I told him. Laddie repeated it to Edgar who looked down at him.

"Damn Rambo. Smile a little. May bring in more customers." With those final words, I walked out of the shop, only to hear I heard a chuckle from behind the counter., I heard Edgar snarl at his brother.

"It's not funny!" I laughed quietly. Oh it was funny.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Helena. We need to talk." Paul told me the next night. I gulped at his serious tone. Paul was never serious.

The four Vampires sat in a circle around me. Laddie and Star perched way.

"Is this an intervention?" I joked. But no one laughed.

"Lena. You've lived with us for a few years now. I've come to think of you as a little sister or a daughter figure. I know Marco has adopted the big brother position and Star has taken the big sister position. However, you will be sixteen in a few months and you'll start to...well, start wanting to live independently..." Paul trailed off. I stared at him, confused. What was he on about?

"What I'm trying to say is - girls your age start wanting more freedom and to move in with other friends. Most of the times, those would be boys... oh jeez this is awkward..." Marco jumped in and continued.

"Lena...what Paul is trying to say, in a few years - you will have left the cave. Gone to live on your own. Probably with a boy. He's trying to tell you about...well, to put it blunt - sex."

You could have heard a pin drop. I blushed red and avoided eye contact with any of them. Star must have sense my discomfort, as she jumped in and told the others,

"I've already gone over it with Helena. When she was 13, she asked me about it. There is no need to explain it to her." I sent her a grateful look. I had learnt all about it ages ago. I did not need for anyone to sit me down and have that talk with me again.

Paul seemed to relax and smiled. David rolled his eyes, whilst Dwayne just stared blankly into the sky.

"Well then. That's sorted. Back to the main reason we called you here. Like we said before, you may in the future feel you'd want to move out of the cave. But...I'm happy to have you here. We all are.."

A snort came from David's direction. Starr hit him and glared at him.

"Well, nearly all of us. But, I just want you to know - if anything ever goes wrong when you move out...you can always come back here." I nodded, wondering what sparked this conversation.

"Good. Let's go." David said getting up. The rest followed. Paul winked at me as he walked past. Star put a hand on my arm and smiled.

When the coast was clear, I turned on her.

"What sparked that?" Star smiled again and shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm guessing Paul's been waiting to have that speech for a couple of decades. He just took the opportunity." I nodded, not convinced, but it was easier to leave it like that.

* * *

><p>"Jaws. Stay...no don't eat that you stupid dog." I said to the hyperactive puppy who was weaving his way through the throng of people. It was obvious what he was after. Food.<p>

"Jaws. You can't be hungry. You just chewed your way through the leather seats in the cave." I said, scooping him up into my arms and nuzzling my face into his fur. Jaws barked and whined - looking over to the hot dog stand.

"No. Your getting spoiled and fat." I chided him softly, but Jaws wouldn't have it and turned his big eyes on me. I melted on the spot.

"Okay. Just one." Jaws barked and trotted off, tail in the air when I put him back on the ground. I swear that dog thinks he's human.

After getting me and Jaws a hot dog - I wandered over by the theater. I noticed there were some interesting films on in the cinema. I decided to see if Laddie would like to go and see any films. I liked the look of that new Disney film.

I had the night off babysitting. Star thought it would be good for me to have a break. She took Laddie to see some show.

"Vampire Girl - get in here." A voice called to me. I turned and noticed Alan standing by the entrance of the comic book store. He beckoned me over and smiled as I approached.

"Listen. Something's come up. I've gotta go and meet...someone and Edgar is out the back so no one will watch the store. I need you to watch it. For about 20 minutes." I looked at him. This night just got weird.

"What's in it for me?" I said. I wasn't going to do any kind of work unless I got something back. Alan thought for a moment, before smiling again.

"That vampire child of yours can have any comic free for a month. Deal?"

I glared at him. "You. Trusting me. Someone you barely know. With your shop. And the money. And you're willing to give me free comics for a month? What is the catch?"

"No catch. I would not ask if it was not urgent."

"OK then." I agreed. "20 minutes. It is my night off and I can think of better things to do."

"Deal. You don't have to do much, just watch the shop and shout at anyone who messes up the comics." I nodded. He nodded back and walked off down the Boardwalk.

"Do you think this is a trap?" I asked Jaws who sniffed the doorway. He yelped and walked in. I had no choice but to follow him.

* * *

><p>Running a comic book store was easy. The shop was mostly empty - so I just spent my time reading through an old Superman comic. Once or twice, someone would come in, make a fuss of Jaws, question me on something I had no clue about and leave. I found it amusing telling those guys who expected you to know every Marvel comic off the back of your hand that I thought the Hulk was a disease.<p>

Everything was going slowly, until I heard a sneer from behind me. "Well Alan, I never thought you liked skirts and boots." I smiled and turned around.

"I'm not Alan. I'm a Vampire, here to suck your blood." I teased. Edgar scowled and brushed past me.

"What's this dog doing here?" he said, glaring at Jaws, who was sleeping happily on a coat he'd found.

"Sleeping. Be quiet Rambo." I said and turned back to the comic. He sneered again and turned away from me.

Silence filled the shop. I glanced at the clock above the counter. 10:00. Alan had been gone for over 30 minutes. The git. Last time I do him a favor.

"What are you doing here?" Edgar asked, facing me with his familiar scowl. I sighed.

"Honestly. My Mum and Dad met and they had some wine one night and well...I'm sure you know the rest." He scowled deeper.

"Funny. I mean, why are you in the shop? Where is Alan?"

"I ate him." I quipped back, trying to wind him up.

"Like I said before. Funny. Where's he gone?"

"I wouldn't know. He said he had to meet someone. He promised he'd be back 10 minutes ago." Edgar shook his head.

"He lied to you. He's not meeting no one. He's goofing off in the arcade. He always does it. You were stupid enough to fall for it. He'll be back around 12:00."

"Shit. And it is my night off babysitting. Plus my stupid curfew." I muttered. However, Edgar seemed to hear this and smirked.

"You have a curfew? I thought Vampires stayed out all night." I rolled my eyes.

"Believe it or not. But yes, I do have a curfew. I need to get back before David does. He'll slaughter me otherwise. And if he doesn't succeed, Paul will pelt me with questions. I honestly can't stand that tonight. Already had enough questions today."

Edgar sighed and kicked a box out of the way. He glared at Jaws who was stretched out on the coat.

"He's sleeping on my coat." Edgar said. I laughed and stared fondly at Jaws.

"He's tired. You hardly get sleep living with the people I live with. I'm happy for my nightly wanders. At least I get some hours peace."

Silence filled the air again. I busied myself with the comic, all the while feeling a pair of eyes on me.

"What's so fascinating about Alan?" I looked up at the unexpected question. Edgar was looking at me with a curious interest.

"What? What are you on about?" I asked him. He shrugged and looked away.

"What is it about Alan that amuses you? That, what's the word...interest you have in Alan... What is it about him that makes you feel you have to come back here night after night.."

I stared at him blankly as the question sunk into my mind. When I realized what he was asking, I felt my cheeks heat him. I went to open my mouth - but no words came out.

"Wow. That's the first time I've seen you speechless. But seriously. Why do you have such an interest in my brother?"

"I don't. Why would you think that?" I said slowly, my breath catching in my throat. He shrugged again.

"Just wondering." He muttered and turned away. I looked at the clock again. It was now 10:45. Damn it, My night off and here I was, making small talk in a small comic book shop.

"You'd better go. I can handle the shop. Besides - your dog is getting restless." I looked down and saw Jaws running around. I nodded and picked up his leash from the counter and attached it to his collar.

"Tell your brother he owes me." I said, before quickly walking out of the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I emerged from my little bunk in the cave the next night, feeling refreshed. I'd decided to take a day away from the Board walk and just relax with a few books and Jaws.

"There she is. We thought you'd be a cave dweller all your life." Paul teased as I walked into the main area of the cave. I flashed him a grin and sat down beside Laddie who was stroking Jaws.

"You okay Lena? You've been quite today." Marco said from his pigeon perch. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. Just wanted to spend a day by myself. I've been out nearly all week. Thought I could use some time alone." I said. I then thought back to the small red book underneath my pillow. It was my diary. No one knew I kept it, not even Star. I'd stolen it from a store a few months ago.

"Right. Now Helena is out of her hideout. We can go hunting, knowing she's not plotting our deaths." Paul said, standing up and hugging me tightly. "You'll be going out I take it?" I shrugged. To be honest, I didn't feel up to it.

"Course she will. Helena knows she's not allowed in the cave on her own. Besides, she hasn't been out for a few days." David said, walking past me and smirking. "She'll go with Laddie."

"What about Star?" I questioned him. David laughed and put a hand on Starr's shoulder.

"We need her help tonight. Star knows everyone in Santa Carla. So, she's offered to help get us into this house party. Young blood is always the best." I pulled a face and turned away from him. He grossed me out at times and he knew it. Laddie looked at me and pulled his adorable face. The one, he knew I couldn't resist.

"Okay. I'll take him." I sighed, affectionately brushing Laddie's hair out of his face.

* * *

><p>"Helena. Where are we going?" Laddie asked, as he walked beside me, holding Jaws firmly by the leash. I smiled and looked down at him.<p>

"I have no clue to be honest. You pick where you want to go. Be it the fairground, food court or back to beach. It's your choice." I said smiling. Laddie pulled his thinking face and looked around the Board walk.

"I want to go to the arcade!" He said loudly. I nodded, smiling brightly and lead him to the entrance of the big arcade. It was filled with brilliant games. My favorite was the claw machine.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked Laddie. He looked around and ran off towards the "Space Invaders" game. I rolled my eyes and followed suit.

45 minutes later, Laddie and I left the arcade with a huge pink snake, that Laddie had won. Jaws growled at the offending toy as I picked him up in my arms.

"It's a toy. Stupid dog." I chuckled fondly, kissing Jaw's head. "Where to now then Little Man? You pick!" I said to Laddie.

"I want a comic!" Of all the things he wanted. I had a feeling I would be broke by the time the month ended. I sighed and nodded, signalling he had my permission. At least I could wrangle Alan's throat for making me give up my night off.

* * *

><p>The store seemed darker than usual. I found Laddie pouring over a Batman comic. I looked around the rest of the store. I couldn't see any trace of the brothers. Maybe they were not working today. I hoped they weren't. I didn't want to run into any of them - lest one gets the wrong idea on why I'm here.<p>

"Helena! I want this one." Laddie demanded throwing the comic into my hands. I glared at him, to which he meekly added "Please" onto the end of his sentence. I smiled and nodded, handing him over the correct amount of money.

"Go pay, and then we'll go get something to eat."

"The child doesn't pay Vampire Girl." I mentally groaned and sighed, as I heard the usual taunt from the back of the store. Alan appeared smiling brightly. I scowled at him and focused my attention on Laddie, who was now looking at another set of comics.

"Ah yes. And you owe me time." I said. Alan snickered.

"Yes. You were the first one to fall for that. At least I know you would be the first one to die in the horror film." He looked at me.

"Where's your dog? I didn't recognize you without him." Alan said, sitting on the counter.

"Get down off there. What are you, five?" His brother appeared behind him and looked at me. He then turned to Alan and glared at him. "Don't you have something to say?" He gestured over to me. I looked at them both.

"Look. I'm not in the mood for your games. Just spit out whatever allegations you have for me and we'll leave it at that."

"Alan..." Edgar warned his brother. Alan sighed and turned to face me.

"Look. I'm sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have neglected my post. But I had good reason too. But I won't go into details about that." He added. I looked sourly at him, before cracking a small grin.

"Ok. Now, am I free to go?" I asked. Alan nodded, before looking down at Laddie who was now admiring a Marvel Comic.

"Hey kid, that's a #356 issue. Don't rip it or anything!" Edgar scolded Laddie. I rolled my eyes and told Laddie to get a move on.

"Ok. Right - I want these comics." Laddie said, thrusting a huge pile into my hands. I sighed and turned to face the two brothers.

"How much?" I asked. Edgar looked at the pile and started to speak, but Alan cut him off.

"Free. I told you. Mind the shop and the child can have any comic free for a month." Laddie smiled up at Alan and snatched the comics out of my hands.

"No snatching." I scolded him, before smiling. "We'd better go...Jaws will be wondering where I've gotten too. Laddie, go check on him please." I watched the young child as he ventured to show Jaws his collection.

"You really love that child don't you?" Edgar said, arms crossed.

"Of course. He and my puppy are some of the only things I truly like."

"What about your family?"

"Dead." I told them. "My guardians are alright. They are never around though."

Silence.

"Well - I'd better get back to sorting out the stock. Thanks again Helena." Alan said and disappeared into the back room, leaving me and Edgar alone in the shop. I nodded curtly at him and turned to leave.

"Hey, Vampire girl..." Edgar called after me. I turned back around.

"Yes? Look, if this is about your brother, then sorry to break your heart, but I have no interest in him. Sorry, if you wanted me as a Sister in Law! Probably just as well, he would never get passed Paul."

"I wasn't going to ask about Alan. I just wanted to...forget it." he shook his head and turned away from me. I waited for a few minutes before turning away. I just wanted to go back to the cave and sleep. I felt drained and exhausted, just speaking to him.

I found Laddie sitting next to Jaws, reading one of his new comics. I smiled at the sight and bent down to untie Jaws' leash.

"I swear Laddie, I sometimes feel like getting a headache with those two boys." I muttered to him. Laddie just looked at me, before turning back to his comics. Typical.

"Helena." I jumped at the sound of my name. I turned and saw that Edgar had moved from his spot and was now leaning against a rail of comics. I looked at him, as he stared down at me. "You dropped this." He held out a seashell brooch. My brooch that my Mom had given me ages ago. I checked my jacket. Must have fallen off in the shop.

I took the brooch from his hand. I smiled at him as I did. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He said. "Seriously. Do not mention it to Alan."

"Secret is safe with me." I winked at him, before taking Jaws down the Board walk, Laddie in tow, looking back and grinning.

"Who was that?" He asked. I ignored him and continued to walk across the Board walk. "Was he your boyfriend? Oh! He's the reason why you visit the comic book store." Laddie teased. When I didn't respond, Laddie only laughed loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

My mind was swimming the next day. I could barely concentrate on the Chinese that I was eating. It tasted off to me - as if someone had sucked all the flavoring out of it. Living with the vampires - I probably wouldn't be surprised.

"Helena. Are you okay? You ain't touched the noodles! You normally fight Paul for them." Marco whispered quietly in my ear. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course. Just thinking that's all." I heard a giggle and looked over to where Laddie was sitting, hiding himself behind that huge pink snake we'd won yesterday. I sent a glare at him and turned back to Marco. "It's nothing." I assured him.

"Ok. But if you ever want to talk..." I cut him off with another smile. I'd heard his speech before. I'd heard all the conversations before.

"I'm going for a walk." I announced. I needed to clear my head. Star stood up and offered to go with me. I shook my head and told them, I wanted to be alone. Jaws grabbed his leash, but I shook my head. I just needed to focus on my own. Grabbing my boots, I pulled them on and fled the cave quickly. The minute the cool sea air hit my face, I relaxed briefly, before climbing over the rocks and jumping on to the soft sand. The moon shone down, reflecting upon the crystal water.

I headed towards the Boardwalk again. I didn't know where I was going to go on there. I just let my feet carry me to places. I kicked a can out of my way as I made my way down the long winding Boardwalk. I sighed and shuddered as some tall, rough looking guys brushed past me. I avoided eye contact and continued down on my way. I decided to walk down to the rock pools. They were peaceful and people rarely went down there.

I climbed over the rough rocks and sat down on a tall rock, next to a small pool. I let my fingers trail lazily in the water and just sat there, thinking about everything. I let the silence envelope me and I relaxed in the soft embrace of the wind.

I stayed down by the rock pools for a couple of hours, just reflecting on the meaning of life and composing songs in my head - before it got cold, so I decided to head back to the cave. I stood up and brushed the sand off my skirt, before turning and making my way up the stone steps, back to the bright clashing lights of the Board walk. A low ditzy song played from the speakers next to the fairground. I saw Star standing a few feet away, chatting away to some guys. She was flirting shamelessly. David would not be best pleased with her.

"Daltrey!" I flinched at the sound of my last name. No one had called me "Daltrey" for ages - only if I was in trouble. I guessed I was in trouble. I turned and bit my lip as I saw Jennie Grey and her girls approach me. Damn it.

"Well, well. Hello Jennie. Halloween isn't for a couple of months you know." I cheeked, but I regretted it when she loomed over me. Since when did she grow tall?

"I'd ought to slap you stupid for your cheek Daltrey." I shrugged and flexed my hands lazily.

"Go ahead - but remember who was the stronger one last Summer?" I smirked at her, remembering the time I almost broke her nose. I'd accidentally pushed her off the stage - well that's why I told Paul anyway. Jennie leered at me.

"Well, someone got brave. Last time I saw you - you were running away from us." She sneered, prompting laughter from her friends. I snarled lowly and kept my focus on her. You never knew what Jennie was capable of.

"At least I don't need followers to back me up. You're just all talk Grey." I taunted. A chorus of Oohs came from her little group. Jennie smirked and raised her eyebrows.

"You hear that girls? The freak thinks I'm weak. Well, let us show her who's the weak one. Annabell - hold my jacket - I don't want it covered in blood." Jennie handed her jacket to a blonde girl and advanced on me.

"Come at me Daltrey. Unless you're chicken." Jennie then started making chicken noises. As her group and the spectators that had gathered round laughed, I aimed a hard kick at her shin. My steel boots connected perfectly with her leg. Jennie let out a shriek of pain and collapsed on the Boardwalk floor. I held my breath as I watched her yell out in agony. The crowd watched in silence. I smirked at Jennie before turning on my heel and setting off down the Boardwalk. I was only a few feet away when I heard the Jennie shout loudly to her group.

"Get the Skank!" Ah damn. Just when I wanted a quiet night as well. I heard footsteps approach behind me and someone roughly pulled on my arm.

"Ouch. Hey that hurt." I yelled angrily. They tugged on my arm once more, harder this time. I snarled angrily and twisted in the grip to see one of Jennie's friends. She had pure loathing in her eyes. I aimed a kick at her - but she moved out of the way. She smirked, thinking she had a victory over me. But I had other ideas.

"Ouch! The bitch bit me!" She cried as I sunk my teeth into her arm. She let go of my arm and massaged it. I took that as my cue to escape the scene. I took off quickly down the Boardwalk, but not before I heard Jennie's snarl and the clacking of heels behind me. I turned briefly to see three girls hot on my track. Damn it. Why can't I have a quiet life?

I sped up my pace into a jog. I wasn't really a coward - but 3 against 1? That's not very fair. If only David would have listened to my demands about letting me go hunting with them, I wouldn't have been in this mess. I continued jogging, until I ran smack into something hard. I looked up to see Jennie smirking down at me. Oh man. I was toast. I felt something collide with my head. And everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_I found myself walking down a lonely road. The rain poured down and the wind danced around and tugged at my thin cloak. The sole of my boots were worn and my skirt was burnt and ripped. I had no clue where I was going - but my feet seemed to have a mind of their own as I walked the long road. Gloomy looking trees hung over me, and an owl hooted somewhere in the far distance. Or at least I think it was an owl._

_My senses seemed to be sharper. I heard every noise that my feet made as I walked across the rocky paths. I could smell the rain and damp bark coming from the tree. As I walked - I felt as if something kept pounding my head deeply. Like a heavy rock. I felt a sharp pain in my side._

_The pain ripped through me like wildfire. I screamed out in agony - but no one would hear me for miles. I sunk to the ground and held my head in my hands. The pain was unbearable. I just wanted to lay then and I felt like curling up and just dying._

_Then, as suddenly as it started, the pain stopped and I felt something pick me up from the ground. I looked around - but I couldn't see no one. I then felt my feet start to move. I let them lead me to a small house in the distance. It looked familiar - but I couldn't remember from where._

_I walked up the narrow path of the house and the door opened. I smelt a warm and familiar smell that I hadn't smelt in ages. A woman stepped out - young with long blonde hair. She saw me and smiled brightly as she held out her arms. I then realized who was standing in front of me._

_"Mom?" The woman nodded and I found myself flung into her arms. I felt emotion wash over me and I immediately broke down in tears. My Mother's soft hair combed their way through my hair. She hushed me gently as I cried into her shoulder._

_"Oh Helena. You've done brilliant for yourself. Me and your Father are so proud of you." Her velvet voice whispered in my ear. I hugged her close - not wanting to let go. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw the jolly red face of my Father smiling down._

_"My baby girl - I'm so proud of you for getting through this." He said. I gave him a small smile before falling into his arms._

_"I miss you both so much." I said, holding tightly onto my Father's shirt. He rocked me back and forth gently._

_"As do we sweetheart. As do we." He whispered softly before kissing the top of my head like he used to. I felt warmth spread through me and the tears stopped flowing._

_"Sweetheart. We love you. Never forget that." My Mother said gently, turning me to face her. "We love you to bits. It wasn't your fault. Remember that."_

_"Your Mother's right Helena. It was that driver's fault. Not yours. Never blame yourself." I nodded, looking up at the two people I'd missed the most in my life._

_"I love you guys too. I love you so much." I whispered, holding onto my Father. They both nodded and my Mother kissed me on the cheek. I felt warmth spread through me again._

_"We have to go now Sweetie. You have to wake up." My Father said. I shook my head - not wanting to._

_"You must Helena. Wake up baby girl. Wake up..." My Parent's voices got fainter and fainter._

_"Wake up Helena. Wake up.." A deeper voice said from beside my ear. I felt a shake on my shoulder and everything vanished into nothing._

"Come on Helena. Wake up for my sanity." I heard the voice whisper softly by my ear. I shivered as I felt warm breath on my neck. The voice kept whispering for me to wake up. I recognized the voice as Dwayne's voice. "Please wake up. Paul looks like he wants to throttle someone - and David is his closest target." I opened an eye and met Dwayne's big brown eyes. He smiled and looked up with a nod.

"Don't tell him I'm awake. Let him kill David off." I snickered. Dwanye laughed.

"She's awake Paul! You don't have to carry out your murder after all!"

I groaned as I tried to sit up, but my head hurt, and so did my arm. I heard a sigh of relief and someone swooped down beside me. Blonde hair covered my vision and I smelt nicotine and petrol as I was pulled into a tight hug.

Are you okay?" Paul asked pulled me closer to him. I felt pain rip through my arm, and I struggled as a cue for him to let go. Paul loosened his grip - but kept me close to him. He stroked my hair softly - just like my Mother had in my dream. I felt sadness wash through me and I didn't understand why I felt water on my cheeks - until I realized that I was crying again.

"Lena? Sweetheart?" Star asked as she sat beside me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." I said. "I just need to sleep."

"You've been sleeping for 37 hours. I think you have had plenty." Paul quipped, not letting go of me. I smiled up at him.

"You really got the shit beaten out of you." David said, coming to sit the other side of me. I turned to look at him. "You're lucky Marco was close by. I like your black eye though." I stared at him, before Marco appeared with a mirror. I started at my reflection and gasped in shock and horror.

The first thing I noticed was the beautiful black eye that stood proudly over my left eye. I also noted a split lip and a mark down the side of my neck. It looked like someone had held something sharp to my throat.

"Damn it. I thought I had won that fight." I huffed. "Gonna have to get her back." I said, moving the covers off. Paul pressed a hand to my stomach and pushed me back.

"Nuh-uh. You have a sprained wrist and a mild concussion. You are on bed rest until I say so."

I frowned, but I suppose he was right. She could wait. For now.

"You didn't do anything to her, did you?" I asked. David's eyes glinted. OK so they did do something to her.

"We just made sure, she'll never bother anyone again." Paul said. Right. That meant they killed her. Great.

"You did look awful Lena. Perhaps I will train you up. Get you a little bit stronger." Paul said. "Maybe then you will be able to run your mouth a bit more."

"Well - you're safe now and that's all that matters." Star put in, smiling at me. "You boys can go rest - I'll take care of her." Star smiled at David who nodded and beckoned the rest to follow him. Paul hugged me one final time before getting up and following David and Marco out of the room. Dwayne hung back and looked at me before smiling softly and hurrying off to catch up with the rest.

Once everything was calm - Star rounded on me and started to fuss over me. Once she was satisfied with everything - she handed me Jaws who licked my hand and whimpered as he cuddled up to me. I brushed a hand over his silky fur gently. I noticed Starr was watching me with keen interest.

"He's been missing you so much. Your friend brought him to me.

"Friend?" I asked as Jaws attempting to bite the bandage around my wrist. I wondered why I had it - then remembered how that girl had grabbed my arm.

"Yeah. The young boy from that comic book store. He said that he'd found Jaws sulking outside the store. Brought him to me and asked after you." I smiled fondly as Jaws yawned and curled up next to me.

"Oh yeah? What did you tell Alan?" I asked, examining a bruise on my upper arm. I poked it gently then hissed in pain. Star looked confused for a few minutes as she watched me.

"Alan? No, he said his name was Edgar. Why would you assume Alan? Oh - are there two of them working there?" I looked up from expecting my injuries and stared at her.

"Yeah. Brothers." I replied.

Star nodded. "Yeah, he dropped Jaws off to me last night when he caught me on the Board walk. Asked me to ask after you. Said it was strange, not having you lurking around them." She laughed. "You made an impression on him. And his brother."

I smiled softly at her. "Yeah." They made one on me as well.

"Sweetie. Are you alright? You look upset - you're not coming down with anything are you?" Star pressed a cool hand to my forehead. I batted it away and turned to look at the wall. I felt exhausted all of a sudden

"Just tired Star." I said, leaning back on the pillows.

"Understandable. Well let us get you rested and hopefully you will be out and about soon. Your friend, Edgar, seemed to miss you a lot."

"Did he tell you that? Because that does not sound like him."

"Oh no. I could tell in his voice and eyes."

Something in my stomach suddenly made me feel sick. It was like, fluttering. I frowned. "Helena? Did I say something wrong?" Star asked me gently, sitting down next to me. I looked up to see anxious eyes staring back at me. I looked down and sighed softly.

"Sweetie? Is it something to do with what happened on the Board walk?" Starr questioned again, voice dropping.. I shook my head softly and stared back up at her, hoping she'd take the hint that I didn't feel like talking at the moment. I let a hand come up and cupped Jaws closer to me, who whimpered loudly.

"Ssh little one. Ssh." Star hushed the golden puppy. She watched the puppy before turning back to me. She smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"You know Helena. You can tell me anything at anytime. I promise - I'll always make time for your problems." Starr promised me, crossing her little finger with mine. I smiled gently up at her and moved over so she could sit on the bed more comfortably.

"So what's wrong Sweetheart? I promise you I won't tell anyone." I felt a want to trust Star with all my problems - but I couldn't bring myself to even speak at this moment. "Helena. Are you worried about going back to the Board walk? Because I promise you - those girls are long gone." But that wasn't the exact thing I felt troubled about. There was nagging feeling, deep in the back of my mind. Nagging me about something I'd never touched on, as I felt childish thinking about it.

"I'll be fine, once I sleep." I said to her. Star looked unconvinced but nodded.

"OK. I'll be out here. Holler if you need me." I nodded and laid back into the pillow. I heard Star's heels echo off the walls as she vanished down the cave.

"Teenager years are always the worst." Warm breath hissed against my ear. I jumped and turned to see Marco laying beside me. "I was only nineteen when I gave up and was turned. I can tell you - never get turned too young. It feels like you're going through puberty every single year. Although it does attract the foolish young women."

I laughed quietly and leant into the man I saw as my older brother. He wrapped a protective hand around me and whispered in my ear, lulling me into a light sleep

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I felt like rolling my eyes as Star applied white foundation to my face, in a vain attempt to cover my black eye. I groaned as she violently brushed powder over my face. It had been over a week since the fight and I'd been kept under a watchful eye ever since. However - tonight I demanded to be taken outside. I needed time away from the suffocation that I'd received for the past week.

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you. But you were the stubborn one who didn't want treatment." Star said, pulling away to admire her work. I scowled at her and played with my hands as she nodded in satisfaction.

"I guess that'll do. It's lucky it's a dark night." She said and turned to pack up her make-up. I just nodded silently and looked down at my hands. Star turned back to face me and smiled gently, lifting my chin up with her hand.

"Smile dear. At least you didn't end up with a missing tooth." I knew she was referring to one of the girls that had attacked me.

"Whatever. Can I go now?" I begged her.

"Oh, Helena." I heard Paul call from somewhere. He entered the small room and smirked at me. He held out a hand to me. "You'd want to come and see this. I think it will cheer you up." I took his hand and let Paul lead me out to the main cave area.

I stopped and tried not to break into laughter at the sight before my eyes. There was David having a tug of war with Jaws. It looked like Jaws had found David's jacket and had happily taken a few bites out if it. David was swearing and cursing everything from the sky, down to the sea. I also heard a range of new words I'd never heard of before.

"Helena. Tell your damn dog to damn well get off my jacket. Tell it that my jacket is not a chew toy." David said, letting go of the jacket and falling back on top of where Dwayne sat. I smiled and whistled for Jaws to come over to me.

"You're a good dog. Yes you are." Paul cooed as Jaws ran over, still carrying the jacket. "Have I ever mentioned that I adore your dog Helena?" Paul said. I nodded and picked up the golden puppy. I giggled as Jaws dropped the jacket and proceeded to lick my face.

"Hmph." I turned to see David glaring at me and Jaws. I looked down and let the smile drop of my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Paul looking down at me, worried etched in his face.

"Are you okay Lena?" I nodded and motioned to Laddie to bring Jaws' leash. When the young boy returned with it - I turned to Star who nodded and took my hand.

"We'll be back soon." She said to Paul who nodded again. I wrapped the leash around my free hand and watched as Star took Laddie's hand as well. "Come on you two. Let's go get some fresh air."

* * *

><p>"Star, I love you. But I feel like I'm being suffocated." I complained as she kept me close to her all night.<p>

"I know. But I'm worried about you. What if friends of hers come looking?" She frowned.

"I'll be fine. My Father raised me tough." I said, sticking my chin out. Star laughed. "I just need time to myself. Look I'll stay in the lights, in the busy areas OK? I'll even hang around the video shop if it makes you happy!"

We stopped outside Max's video store and I followed Star in. I couldn't see Max anywhere - until I saw him appear whilst talking with two boys. I suppressed a groan as I saw who they were. The very last pair of boys I wanted to chat to whist I was in this state. Edgar and Alan. Perfect. Starr smiled and motioned over to Max.

"Oh Helena." Max said, walking over to me and kneeling down to speak to me. "Are you feeling better? I heard what happened. I feel awful that it happened right outside my shop as well. Paul said you were up and about..."

"I'm fine. Relax. Concussion and sprained wrists, plus a few cuts. But I recovered." I smiled at him. "Besides, knocking me down, just made me eager to get back up and fight someone."

"I hope not!" Star said from behind me.

I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders at her. "OK. I'll give it a month." I bargained with her. Star laughed.

"You be OK by here for a minute? I need to check with Max about something. Keep an eye on Laddie please?" I nodded as Star and Max walked off deep in conversation. I tapped my fingers on the desk waiting. I looked for Tina, but she was no where to be found. I saw the box of lollipops, so I reached to grab one.

"Of all the things to steal, you steal a sweet?" I heard Edgar's voice behind me.

"Of course. Sweets over everything else." I said turning and popping the sucker in my mouth with a grin. "Do you want some?"

"No."

"Well - looks like someone finally decided to crawl out of her cave." Alan said, joining his brother.

"Shut up. I was in there for serious reasons." I complained.

"Yeah we heard." Alan said. "You look like shit." Alan said, which got him a clip around the ear from Edgar. "Sorry. It's just - well, we saw what happened and, you got badly beaten."

"I was aware of that." I replied.

"Oh. You are the one who returned Laddie for Lena!" Star said, as she approached us, carrying something under her arm. Edgar went red around the ears and mumbled something. "Sweetie. If you want, I can take Laddie and Jaws for you and you can relax with your friends? At least you will be with someone and you can meet me later?"

"No. It's fine. I'll come with you. I wanna spend time with Laddie anyway."

Star waved me off as she took Jaws' leash from my hands. "No Lena. Go. You complained all this time about freedom, now you're getting it and you don't want it? Go with your friends, here is some money. Have fun. You've been moping around far too long."

Star then turned back to Edgar and Alan. "Keep her safe from anyone. If anything goes wrong, I'll be in the arcade." She then smiled at me and turned on her heels, Laddie and Jaws hot on them. I frowned at her as her brown hair disappeared in the throng of the crowd.

"Bye then!" I shouted after her. I know I said I wanted to be alone. By alone I meant alone. By myself. For five minutes to get some peace.

"Well. She seems nice." Alan commented. I closed my eyes and took a few breaths before opening my eyes to stare back at the Frog brothers.

"I'm tired. I'm just going to head home."

"No you're not." Edgar said, looking at me. "I personally don't want that Hippie after my blood. There are enough Vampires around. You'll stay with us - no arguments.

"Walk me home then." I told them.

"Can't. Got to head back to the shop. So come with us. Now."

I crossed my arms and glared long and hard at the boy. I wondered who on Earth he thought he was bossing me around? But I then realised - I could either stay with these guys - or venture out on the Board walk. Alone. Where there was a possibility that Jennie's friends may be lurking.

"Fine then. What do you two normally do?"

* * *

><p>This is not exactly my idea of fun you know." I said through gritted teeth as I sat on the counter in the comic book store.<p>

"Well, sorry we can't cater to the Princess' every need, but some of us have a job to do. So - shut up." Edgar said, leaning on the counter next to me. I turned to give him my filthiest glare - but he did not seem fazed by it. In fact - he just plain ignored it and continued to read his comic.

"You know something? We're in the 1980s. Not the 1950s. So, you can't tell me what to do." I argued. Edgar just looked up and me and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Well, seeing as we are in the 1980s _you _are expected to actually do something other than sit there and look pretty. If you're bored - go find something useful to do."

I didn't respond. I just crossed my arms and turned away from him. I saw Alan a few feet away - writing in some book. I sighed loudly and started swinging my feet back and forth. I felt my feet hit something - but paid it no attention. I kept sighing and humming under my breath.

"Right. Stop kicking me."." Edgar said. I turned to see him rubbing his knee.

"Sorry. But I am bored."

"Be bored somewhere else then." He said, before pulling the comic up in front of his face.

"Lame." I mumbled and hopped down off the counter and over to Alan. "I'm bored. I'm going home."

"OK." Alan said, "Doesn't concern me, wherever you go."

"Fine. Bye then." I said as I walked out of the comic book shop.

"Where are you going?" Edgar popped up beside me. I jumped, as I had not heard him.

"Home. Is that alright with you?"

"On your own?"

"Yes. Gosh. What are you. My Father? You can trust me."

"Sure. Maybe you. Not anyone else."

I huffed at him and crossed my arms. "I'm tired, my arm hurts and I have a really bad headache. Every inch of me still aches. I just want to get home and lay in my bed in peace with a book or something. Not hang around a small comic book shop, kicking things."

Edgar looked at me, before sighing. "OK. We'll do something. You can sort out some comic books for us. That will keep you entertained."

"Doubt it." I said.

* * *

><p>So, maybe I was wrong. Sorting out comic books was fun actually. I managed to come across I liked the look of. I pushed them into the pile I put aside for myself. The other comic books, I sorted them according to title and publishing number. Edgar stood against the counter reading his comic book.<p>

"Having fun yet?" He asked.

"Kind of. What do you do with double comics?" I asked him.

"Keep them in storage, until they are needed." Edgar replied.

"Fair." I said, before turning back to my task. However, I eventually got bored and started tapping my fingernails against the counter. "I'm bored again."

Edgar looked at me, before pushing the comic aside and sighing loudly. "Never happy are you?"

"No." I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk somewhere." Edgar pulled my arm to get me to follow him.

"Hey. Sprained wrist!" I moaned. Edgar just switched arms.

"Where are you going?" Alan called, watching as Edgar pulled me outside.

"To stop her from whining." He called back. I glared at him and rubbed my arm from where he'd grabbed it.

"Hey injured person here!" I said. Edgar just looked at me and set off down the Board walk. I rolled my eyes and ran to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, falling into pace next to him.

"I don't know." He responded. Well that helped me a lot.

"Hope it is somewhere fun!"

"Shut up." He replied

"Why?" I asked again. This time he just ignored me and continued to walk. I sighed and walked next to him in silence for a few minutes before asking him again where he was taking me.

"Just shut up. OK? Or I will personally book tickets for your mouth to take a holiday."

I opened my mouth to snap back something insulting - but instead I found I could only giggle. Edgar turned to me and sent me a questioning glare. I just smiled and continued to giggle, which seemed to get on his nerves.

"Alright. It wasn't that funny." Edgar said after about five minutes of my laughter. I just shook my head and started to gasp for air. Eventually I stopped giggling and straightened up.

"Honestly. What was that about? Are you possessed? 'Cause if you are - I won't hesitate to push you off the Board walk..."

"I'm fine. I just remembered my Father saying something similar ages ago. He would threaten to ship me away if I didn't shut up. He was always joking around." I sighed as I recalled the events that me and Parents always did. I missed those days dearly.

"Right. Well, are you quite finished laughing?" I nodded and Edgar turned and headed down the Board walk. I sighed and once again ran to catch up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"What is this place?" I said to Edgar, as we entered a small building It stank of smoke and I could barely see where I was going. Edgar ignored be and walked through all the crowds - often nodding to people. I shivered and quickly ran to grab on to his arm.

"You'll see in a minute. Wait here. Do not wander off." Edgar said quietly and walked over to where a group of teenagers were standing. I pressed myself against the wall and avoided the stares that people gave me. I tired to keep Edgar in my view at all times, which was pretty hard with how many people were in here.

"Hello Luv. Friend of Edgar's are you?" A woman with an English accent walked up to must have have been in her late thirties. I looked at her, quite wary of her. She did look friendly - but my Mother had always told me that looks can be deceiving.

"Don't be frightened Sweetheart. Any friend of Edgar's is welcome here. My name's Claire by the way."

"Helena. Oh and I'm not really a friend of Edgar's. We just know each other. Um, what is this place?" I asked looking around. Claire smiled and patted my arm.

"Oh yes. This place. Well - it's like a club for young people and teenagers. Edgar and his brother often come here when they've got nothing planned.

"They actually do something outside of glaring at everyone?"

"Of course. Hard as it may be."

I smiled at her and watched her high ponytail bounce away through the crowds as she bade me goodbye.

"Well. I see you've met Claire." Someone whispered close to my ear. I jumped a mile into the air and turned to glare at whoever scared me. Edgar stood next to me smirking. I scowled at him. "Come on. Let's go."

I happily followed Edgar out of the small venue and back out to the bright lights and fresh air. I started coughing the moment I stepped out of the door. The smoke had been too much and I swear it had almost blinded me.

"I try not to breath in the air. It does help." Edgar commented "Oh. You are a film fan. Right?"

"Yes. Although I fail to see what this has to do with why you dragged me into that awful place." I answered him, straightening up. Edgar just chuckled and beckoned me to follow him. I let him lead me through the crowds and we stopped outside the small cinema. He turned to face me and handed me a white ticket.

"Nightmare on Elm Street: Dream Warriors." I read off the ticket. "A horror film. Really? That's your best move?" I said. I'd heard about this film. It had a good reception. But it wasn't really my type of film.

"You put me on the spot. I don't know why I even dragged you out here." He replied. I shrugged. It seemed like a valid excuse.

"Alright then. Although I'm going to warn you now. Me and horror films - we don't get along." I told Edgar.

* * *

><p>"Look. You can let go of my hand now. I'm serious. The film is over. They killed him." Edgar hissed to me as we both walked out of the cinema. I looked down and released his hand from my death grip. "Ouch. I swear if you've broken my hand..." Edgar started to say - but was cut off when I slapped him on the arm.<p>

"Do not say a single world to no one." I hissed. Edgar smirked at me and moved his hand around to try and get some feeling back into it.

"You were scared." He stated. I snorted.

"No I was not. I just...my hand got cold." I snapped back at him.

"Nah. Scared."

"Piss off." I told him and walked on ahead.

"Just admit you were scared!" He called after me.

"Never!" I yelled back, laughing.

"Stubborn girl!" Edgar said. I stopped and waited for him to catch up. I leant on the railing and looked up at the sky. Why of all nights did it have to be pitch black? I swear to God - I'm not walking back to the cave when it's like this. Especially now after that film. I knew there were osme films before it, but I had not seen them. Edgar came up beside me and leant on the railings as well.

"If you acted like that. Then I dread to think what you would be like watching some of the more darker films."

"I told you. I was cold!" I protested.

"Sure." He smiled.

It got quiet and we both looked over the railings.

I felt something tapped me on my shoulder. I jumped five feet into the air with a shriek and grabbed on to Edgar again. Tight.

"So this is where you've been Helena." I heard Paul say. I groaned and felt my cheeks heat up as I looked up to see that awful teasing grin on his face. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>"Your friend's face was perfect. He looked so shocked. I'm not even going to say what your face was like." Paul laughed his head off once we got back to the cave. I felt my cheeks flush as I watched the blonde vampire roll around on the floor, clutching his sides.<p>

David, Marco and Dwayne all came out to investigate Paul's laughter. Star and Laddie joined a few minutes later. All five looked confused as to why Paul was in hysterics and I was bright red.

"Did we miss a joke or something?" David drawled as he glared at Paul to calm down. Paul just kept on laughing like a maniac.

"Oh shut up Paul. It wasn't funny!" I yelled at him.

"But it was. It was perfect timing and so awkward. You both looked scared to death. For two different reasons." Paul snorted, calming down a bit. "You should have been there to witness it." This last statement was directed at everyone else.

"Oh? Do explain to us Paul, why this incident has sent you into hysterical laughter?" David smirked Paul grinned at me and proceeded to tell David and everyone else what he'd witnessed.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Helena? What on Earth is eating your head?" Paul said as I climbed over the discarded magazines and other junk.

"You look like a lion." Marco added, walking past me to get his jacket from where Star was sewing another patch on to it. Marco was more patches than leather. Every single item he owned - had at least one patch on it.

"Paul - to answer your question, I think it is my hair. Marco - shut up, you've got curls as well." I brushed past David to sit by Paul who was smoking something. Paul tugged on the strands of hair and smirked.

"Did you attempt brushing it?"

I sighed. "Yes. That is going to be the last time I decide to put rollers in my hair."

Last night, Star had decided I would look good with thick curls like her. So I let her put it in rollers overnight. The only thing we had not counted on was how the end result would look. No amount of back combing or anything would help it sit down.

"At least, look on the bright side..." Paul started. "You now blend in with everyone in the Board walk!"

"Shut up." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"The sun has set you guys. It's safe to go out." Marco called, jumping down from the high cave ledge. Paul cheered and stood up, throwing the remains of whatever he had been smoking on the ground, stamping on it.

"Excellent. Come on Dwayne, don't look so down." Paul said as he walked over to the dark Vampire. Dwayne bared his teeth at the blonde Vampire, before grinning and throwing his magazine at Paul, which ended up in a playful fight.

I smiled at the familiar sight. Dwayne and Paul had the closet relationships within the four Vampires. It was actually a rare sight to see one without the other. David preferred to stay to himself at times and Marco...well Marco stayed with his pigeons. Or Laddie at times. But Laddie stayed close to me or Starr.

"Well then boys. The nightlife awaits us." David chuckled darkly as he lead the group out of the Cave. "Oh and Helena - please, no jumping into boys arms tonight. It's not really ladylike or classy." David turned to me and added. I felt my cheeks heat up again as all four of them laughed, Paul's looked a tad forced, but I brushed it off in favor of sending them a very rude gesture.

"She's got that from you Paul!" Marco hollerred as he ducked out of sight. "The temper and the obscene hand gestures. Not too sure about the looks though. Lucky girl escaped your hideous genes."

I heard the sound of leather hitting skin. Followed by jeers and laughter as the four slipped into the cold night air. I rolled my eyes. I sometimes wondered who was actually of age in this family.

* * *

><p>"OK. Can I help you with something?" I snapped at the bunch of pre-adolescent boys staring at me, as I walked past the food court. Their heads quickly turned the other way. I swear to God - the next person to give me a questioning look is going in the Ocean. You'd think people had never hair before. I knew it was a bad idea to put rollers in my hair. I should have listened to myself, instead of Star. I guess not even tying it up would draw attention away from the mess. Right now it looked like a giant mound on top of my head.<p>

I'd left Star ages ago. All Star had wanted to do was just watch the concerts. I didn't. I see enough concerts every night. I'd made my excuses and slipped away. Less than five minutes later - I found Laddie walking along beside me, with Jaws, protesting that I couldn't leave him with Star.

"So, where are we going Helena?" Laddie asked me, as he tugged on Jaw's leash to pull him along. I shrugged. "Where do you normally go?" The young child asked me. I thought about where I normally went, and then thought about the teasing I would probably get from the small Vampire.

"I normally wing it. See where my feet take me." I lied.

"Oh. I want to try that. Can I?" Laddie asked me. He had such a tone of excitement in his voice, I couldn't really refuse him. I nodded, signalling my approval. Laddie smiled at me and walked ahead of me, quite quickly.

"Laddie. Where are you going?" I called after him, jogging to keep up with him.

"Wherever my feet take me. I know where they want to go." Laddie called back, vanishing in the mass crowds. Great. Why did I open my mouth and give him permission to wander off?

* * *

><p>"Laddie? Where the Hell are you? I swear to God, when I find you - I will personally hide all your damn comics." I muttered to myself as I trailed the Board walk looking for the small child. It was harder than you thought it would be. I wished I'd left him with Star. Would make my life much easy.<p>

I'd checked everywhere that Laddie would normally go. The Arcade. Max's store. Everywhere. But the young child was no where to be found. I was dead if I didn't have Laddie with me, by the time Dwayne returned.

"Helena. Have you lost something by any chance?" I turned at the sound of my name to see Alan walking over to me. He had a strange hat on. Like one of those French hats. I smiled at him.

"Why how did you guess?" I replied sarcastically. Alan didn't say nothing. He just looked at me. Well, not at me, more at the hair. "Ahem. Ignoring this mound on my head, where is my Laddie?"

"Ah. Well, I know where your child is. You'd better come quick though. Something has happened."

That got me moving. I grabbed his shirt and pulled Alan down the Board walk. If something had happened to Laddie - I would never forgive myself.

We reached the shop and I peered in to see Laddie petting Jaws, whilst Edgar stood over them. Arms crossed and stony faced. As I entered, I got attacked by a giant ball of fur. I lost my balance and fell to the ground as Jaws jumped on me and licked my arm. I giggled and pushed him off, sitting up.

"Helena!" Laddie ran over to me and hugged me tight. I felt something wet on my top. Tears. Laddie was crying? My eyes flashed dangerously. Had Edgar or Alan caused Laddie to get upset?

"Alright Laddie. What's wrong?" I whispered to the young child, glaring at a confused Edgar. If Edgar had said anything to Laddie, Paul would be the least of his worries.

When I didn't get an answer, I sat Laddie up and wiped his tears. I then turned to Edgar.

"Well, seeing as Laddie won't answer. What did you say to him?" I growled.

"I did nothing." Edgar snapped back. "Why don't you ask those outside." I turned to see a group of teenagers outside, looking in. I recognized a few of them.

"What did they do?" I whispered dangerously. Call it an instinct, but I had a feeling that they had something to do with the incident. I surpassed a shiver as I remembered. I had to stay focused for Laddie's sake.

"Apparently. They think it's fun to threaten a seven year old. Something about money or something. They'd followed him as well. The child ducked in here and hid behind me for almost 15 minutes. Pricks the lot of them." Edgar growled.

"So, I came to find you. The child kept asking Edgar about you. If he'd seen you anywhere." Alan put in.

"His name is Laddie." I hissed, angry at myself for letting Laddie wander off. I turned to send a glare at the teenagers outside. Oh they wait until Dwayne gets a hold of them. Who'll be the ones crying then? Laddie crept back over to me and hugged me close. I smiled and tightened the grip I had on him.

"Don't you worry Laddie. I'm here. You're here. Nothing is going to happen to you or me. I promise you that." I whispered to the young boy. I felt his head nod, as he cuddled closer to me.

"Well." Edgar interrupted. "I supposed now that the child has found you, you'll be leaving?" I sent him a quick glare. He looked back at me, his mouth pressed in a thin line, almost calculating.

"His name is Laddie for the last time, and not yet. I want to speak to you. In private." Edgar lifted his chin up and looked down at me.

"Fine. Alan, look after the child. You, come with me." I turned to Laddie and nodded. I then wandered over to Edgar, who was waiting by some beads. He gestured for me to follow him. We came into a bright room. I blinked a couple of times to adjust to the bright light. Compared to the low lights in the shop - it was like looking at the sun.

"Well? What do you want to speak to me about?" Edgar said turning to face me. I looked at him for a few minutes, then I felt wet tears down my face. Oh God.

"What..? Are you crying?" I shook my head and quickly wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall. I wouldn't let him see my cry. No way in Hell.

"Has something happened?" Edgar asked me. I looked down and stayed quiet. "Stop being so quiet. It's frightening." Was that his attempt of a joke? A way to cheer me up?

"...I'm fine." I said.

"Um. No you are not." He said softly. "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm scared." I whispered softly.

"Scared?" I heard him whisper back to me. I nodded softly, still looking at the spot on the floor.

"Scared. Petrified." I sighed. I don't know why I was telling Edgar all this - Perhaps it was the way that Edgar spoke to me at times. Unlike Star, he didn't gloss things over. He was blunt and straight to the point. I felt an arm guide me to some sofa in the room. I sat down and looked at my bare knees. The sofa sank with Edgar's weight as he sat next to me.

"I'm frightened. Frightened of what that gang could do to Laddie. Scared to think what could have happened to Laddie if he hadn't ducked in to your shop. Petrified of what they'd threatened Laddie with. He's only a child." . I brushed them away stubbornly.

"So, you're frightened about the child's life?" I nodded. I ran through all the possibilities on what they could do to either me or Laddie. Sure he was half-vampire and he had some strength in him, but Laddie could easily be overpowered, especially when he had not fed from the bottle. The Vampires couldn't be around us 24/7. Neither could Star.

"Well I think that is pathetic. You really believe that those idiots will harm the child?" I didn't feel like retorting back at the pathetic comment. My mind was focused on the endless possibilities that could happen to Laddie.

"I wouldn't listen to their shit. I mean - they must be missing a few brain cells to threaten a seven year old."

"But they wouldn't have threatened Laddie, if I hadn't let him wander off. If I had not given him permission to go wherever his feet wanted to go, they wouldn't have threatened him. I just told him to try what I do. I should have been watching him. He is my charge tonight..."

I got cut off by a hand over my mouth. Edgar was giving me a really annoyed look. I hadn't seen that look on his face in a while.

"Listen. Those guys are pricks. I've seen them around. All talk, no action. Secondly, you should stop crying. You look like you've been punched in the eyes." Well that didn't help much. "So stop. Now."

I sighed around his hand. I suppose he was right. Empty threats where not exactly uncommon in this area.

"So are you going to stop crying? Or am I going to have to keep my hand on your mouth all night and...did you just lick my palm?" Edgar removed his hand with a disgusted face and wiped it in his pants.

"Yes. Sorry. Just got tired of your sweaty hands on my face." I said, cracking a small smile for him.

"Still gross." Silence. "You OK now?"

"I think so. Yes." I nodded. "Thanks." I did feel better. I suppose venting helped.

"Good."

Silence fell over once again. It was not awkward though. It was comfortable to just sit there and not have a need to talk. Or throw insults back and forth.

"I should go and see how Laddie is."

"Yeah. OK. I'll come and see Alan." Edgar said, standing up and holding a hand out to me.

"Aren't you a gentleman?" I smiled taking his hand.

"Of course." He smiled back, pulling me up from my seat.

"Thanks." I said to him. I then wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. I felt him freeze, before he hugged me back and rested his chin on my head.

"I have no clue what I am doing." He admitted.

"Neither do I." I replied back to him. I swore I heard him give a small laugh. I broke the hug and ran a hand through my hair.

"Do what you wish, but its never going to look anything less than a mess." Edgar commented. I laughed at that comment.

We both got back to the front of the sho[, to see Laddie sitting with Jaws, reading something as Alan looked over at him. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to see Edgar standing behind me.

"He's perfectly safe here." The taller boy assured me. I nodded, watching Laddie's face light up at something.

"I'm glad. Thank you for looking after him." I turned to Alan and smiled. The tanned boy just nodded as he went back to organising.

"I should be getting back, but I don't know. I supposed Paul would come looking for me. Or Starr. However - I just feel that, if I were to set foot outside - they would be waiting. Oh God. How stupid do I sound?"

"Pretty stupid. Listen - this will probably sound awkward, but if you wanted to..."

"Helena? Dwayne's here!" I heard Laddie call. Dwayne was here. That meant Paul was here as well. Shit. I looked at Edgar and sent him an apologetic look. He only shook his head and motioned for me to get going.

I ran out of the shop and saw Laddie hanging around Dwayne's leg. I saw Paul standing outside. I found myself running and flinging myself at Paul.

"Whoa. What's with the sudden affection? First Laddie almost knocking Dwayne over - now you? What's happened?" I shook my head and kept close to Paul. Dwayne then walked out with Laddie and Jaws. He didn't look best pleased with me. He handed Jaws to Marco, who seemed to have appeared out of no where. Dwayne then took Laddie and set off, followed by David and Marco. I looked at Paul's bike warily. He grinned at me and looked over into the shop. I turned to follow his gaze and saw Edgar and Alan watching us. Paul turned back to me with raised eyebrows and shook his head.

"Get on. We need to talk when we get back."

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Paul paced the floor in front of me, so many times, I actually thought he'd wear a hole into it. Paul sent looks over to me as he paced, trying to figure out the right words.

"You're not a child anymore." He muttered, mostly to himself. I stayed quiet and watched his face closely. Paul's face never betrayed what he was thinking, but sometimes, the quirk of his mouth, or a flash in his eyes spoke more than words. The blonde Vampire turned to me and sighed.

"Helena. You know you can tell me anything right? No matter how stupid it is." I nodded at his statement. "You also know I'm not a fan of secrets. Sure, some secrets should be kept - but I want to know something from you. Promise me you'll give me the full truth. No lies, no withholding anything. The honest truth." Once again, I nodded my confirmation. Paul looked up at the ceiling and made a popping sound with his lips.

"How long have you had a boyfriend and have you had sex with him?" I blinked at Paul a couple of times, as the question danced around my head. It finally registered in my brain and I felt my neck start to heat up. What was he suggesting?

"I'm confused Paul. I don't have a boyfriend. If I do - well, this is the first I've heard of it." Paul shook his head.

"I'm not stupid Lena. I see things that you don't see, hear things you can't hear. I know what I saw, and I know what I heard and saw tonight. It worried me."

"I'm not lying. I'm not involved with anyone. Even if I was - I wouldn't have sex with him. No way in Hell. Where is this suddenly springing from?" I snapped. I felt my temper getting the better of me. I didn't like being accused. Not by Paul, not by no one.

"What's brought this on?" I prompted the Vampire as he sent glares at the wall. He turned to me and snorted.

"Helena. I am not blind. In case you forgot - I did see the whole display yesterday, and from my point of view, you running out at me, almost crying, from behind a counter does raise concerns. I don't know what happened back there do I? So I can only assume what has happened. As it seems - the only thing I can pull out from that scene is that you have got something going on with that boy."

I almost fell of my chair. So, this is what brought it on? A simple misunderstanding that Paul was blowing out of proportion. I narrowed my eyes at him as he mentioned something about how it was his job to check on me. That I did not like. Paul was treating me as if I was some unstable, little child. I felt my anger bubble up closer to the surface. I felt it would only be a matter of time before I lost it completely.

"So, Helena. Now you know what brought this on - it's your turn to tell me what exactly is going on. Are you serious with him? From what I've learnt, you spend most nights there. I've been walking past that shop every now and again." I glared at him. Was Paul spying on me? He looked back at me, as if he knew the direction of my thoughts.

"I haven't been spying on you. But when I hear that you are in the company of two boys. Alone, I do get worried. So, I like to call them random check-ups. But, from what I have seen is there is something happening. I don't know exactly what is happening, but as I said before, I don't like it." Paul crossed his arms, as if that was the closing statement. I bit my lip. I let everything Paul had said sink in.

First - he's treating me like a child. Secondly, he doesn't trust me. Hence the fact he is spying on me. Thirdly, he was blowing everything out of proportion and almost accusing me of having sex. That was not the Paul I knew. The Paul I knew would laugh and warn me off boys playfully. I looked up at the blonde Vampire. There and then, I felt something snap.

"You really don't know me don't you? You thought you did Paul - but you don't. I don't know what type of girl you think I am - but it's far from what you just suggested. Secondly - what you have gathered is a lie. There is nothing happening between me and any boy. Nothing."

"Then explain earlier." Paul challenged me. I raised an eyebrow. He wanted the truth - I'll give him the damn truth.

"Fine. I lost Laddie earlier. That lead to me searching everywhere for him. I do find him eventually, with help from one of the boys in the shop. Laddie is cowering away from some thugs. Apparently - they find it amusing to threaten a young child. Something about money..." I was pleased to see Paul flinch at this. "...Naturally - I let it get to me. Hence - I trust the eldest one - Edgar - so I ask to speak to him in private. When I do - I tell him exactly what I'm feeling about it. Seeing as he is the only one who would probably listen..."

"...Stop right there. Only Edgar will listen?" Paul sneered Edgar's name as if it was a curse word. "You know you can speak to any of us. Whenever you wish."

"...Yes, well he told me not to worry- and I will admit to crying. Yes Paul, I cried in front of someone, and you know what? I don't feel ashamed. There. That's what happened. I ran out to you as I was frightened. Just like Laddie attacked Dwayne. We were both frightened. Laddie for obvious reasons, and me for not being there to watch him. Are you fucking happy now?"

I breathed heavy, tired from my rant. Paul looked as if he had been slapped. I don't think I'd ever lost my temper to Paul before. He looked back at me, before sighing and moving closer to me.

"Helena..." He said, giving me a serious look that did not suit Paul one bit. "Is that the honest truth?" His voice was suddenly gentle, but I kept my guard up. I'd heard Vampires can read minds.

"Yes." Was all I could say. Paul closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them and sighing. He took my hands gently and held them tight.

"Oh Helena. When did you grow up? I mean - I honestly still think of you as that frightened scared girl who glued herself to my leg." He smiled fondly at the memory.

"She's still here. She's scared now." I mumbled. Paul gave me a warm smile and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry for shouting at you."

He brushed hair out of my eyes. "You're a teenager. We've all done it. I mean, I would be worried if you did not exhibit proper teenager behaviour. Understand this though for my sake." Paul stopped for a minute, then continued.

"It doesn't matter how old you are. I will always be envious of any boy who comes into your life. I will forever resent the fact you'll have another male figure in your life. Another male figure to look out for you. I guess I can't stand the thought of someone else comforting you. Even if it's a friendly gesture. Do you get where I'm going Helena?"

I nodded. I think I did. I made out that Paul would always be jealous of every boy I became friends with. I understood that he would hate the fact he wouldn't be the only main male figure in my life no more. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes. But I'll never replace you Paul. Not for anyone." Paul grinned and messed up my hair.

"That's my girl. Now, we've got about 4 hours until sunrise. Reckon we can make it to Town and back before sunrise?"

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I sat up in the bed and sighed. It was one of those nights (or days in my case) where you just couldn't sleep, no matter how much you wanted to. I rubbed my eyes and looked over at the watch on the table next to me. The time read 12:46. Great. Almost six hours until sunset.

I looked around the room and grimaced at the state of it. I supposed I could clean up. At least I was doing something productive. My eyes then wandered to the roller skates that I'd pestered Paul to get me almost two years ago. I wondered if they still fit?

I got out of bed and tried not to yell as the cold floor connected with my bare feet. I trudged over to the skates and looked at them. They looked almost brand new. I think I'd only used them twice since I had them. And that was over two years ago.

To my surprise, they did still fit. I smiled in triumph as I slid them on easily. Tying up the laces, I looked down at the white skates happily. I decided to try them out and see if I still remembered how to skate.

"Was it left foot first? Or right foot first?" I tried to recall what my Mother had taught me. I sighed in frustration as I couldn't remember exactly what she had said. I guessed that the only way for me to find out was to test them out. I slowly grabbed on to something to stop me from falling back down and stumbled as I tried to regain my balance. I steadied myself and attempted to skate from one end of the room to the other. I smirked as I managed to glide without falling. However, I got to caught up in my own smugness, for next thing I knew, I lost my balance and fell back on the floor.

"Shit. A bit more practice perhaps." I muttered, rubbing the back of my now hurting head.

* * *

><p>In all my life, I will never be able to understand how I managed to skate from the cave to the Board walk without falling once. I didn't even stumble. I was really proud of myself for that feat.<p>

I'd decided that I needed to go to a more open space to practice, so changing into some easy going skating gear, I snuck out and proceeded to skate to the Board walk.

I frowned as I looked at how crowded the Board walk was. I hadn't thought it would be this packed. Which is pretty stupid thinking as it's the middle of June. Of course it would be damn packed. I always did wonder what attracted tourists to Santa Carla. It was the "Murder Capital of the World." No thanks to a certain group of Vampires. I imagined David crowing in delight knowing he was responsible for this town's reputation. He was a really twisted, yet smart vampire. Not that I would ever admit that to him. His head is big enough as it is.

I made up my mind to just try and dodge the people on the Board walk. If they got hit - so be it. Their fault. I was the one who lived in these parts. Not them.

I skated around the Board walk for a while, just getting the hang of weaving my way around the crowds and stalls. Once or twice, some little kid came up and asked how I learnt to do that. I skated past Edgar and Alan's shop. I couldn't see them in there, but there were people in there. I wondered where they were. Probably sulking in the shadows, waiting to jump out at people. I wouldn't put it past them.

I skated into the shop and looked around. Nope, no one was lurking in the shadows. I found it quite strange. I casually glided over to the counter and looked behind it. Still no sign of them. I pursed my lips as I wondered where they could be. If they were not sulking and glaring at everyone, they were probably thinking up some conspiracy. Like Aliens in City Hall, or something along the lines of that.

Speaking of Edgar, something about him had been bothering me. He was going to say something last night. But Laddie had cut across him. I had been wondering what Edgar had wanted to say.

"Alright. Is it just me or have you suddenly gotten a lot taller?" A low voice said from behind me. Just the person I wanted to see. Edgar. I straightened up and turned to smile at him. Edgar was staring at the skates on my feet. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"You can skate?" He simply asked.

"Yes. Since I was about eight or nine years old. Although this is the first time in years that I've put on my skates. Surprised they still fit." I said, also looking at the white skates. "Can you skate?" I asked him. Edgar shook his head.

"Why would I want to learn something like that?" He said, walking around the counter and leaning on it. "They are death traps waiting to happen." He commented, before putting his head down on the counter.

"What's up with you?" I asked, looking at the mop of sandy hair. Edgar didn't look up and ignored my question. I frowned and leant over to ruffle his hair. That sure got his attention for he shot up and glared at me.

"Don't touch my hair." He snapped, before running a hand through it. I laughed and jumped on the counter. Standing on skates was painful. I swung my legs and smiled at him.

"Well don't ignore me. I asked you what was wrong? You look pretty annoyed. Even more annoyed than normal. Did you loose your bandanna?" I couldn't help but tease him. He mumbled something.

"Sorry what was that?"

"I'm hungover." He said a bit louder. "Alan and I decided to have a drink last night. It ended up being more than one."

"Ah. Alright then. I'll just leave you to your hangover then shall I?" I started to leave, but he stopped me, by taking a hold of my jacket.

"No. You can stay. Just be quiet." He replied.

"Alright then. I can do quiet." I said, and hopped back up on to the counter beside him.

"Right. But I've got something else to ask you." I said, grabbing a comic from a shelf and flicking through it. Edgar leaned over and snatched it out of my hands. I pouted at him and went to grab the comic back, but he hit my hand away with it.

"Ask away. But stop messing up the displays." I sighed and crossed and uncrossed my arms.

"What were you going to say last night? Before I had to run off?" I asked him. Edgar froze in the act of putting the comic back and turned to me, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You were going to say something. But then Laddie cut across you. Something about "If I wanted too.." or something along the lines of that. I've just been curious to what you were going to say."

I saw something twitch in Edgar's jaw. He blew his hair out of his face and turned away from me, before speaking.

"I don't know what you are speaking about." He replied. Bullshit.

"Now that is a lie if I ever heard one. Tell me. I won't laugh. I promise you."

It was silent for a couple of minutes, before Edgar flung the comic book down and turned to me, walking back over to the counter and climbing up to sit beside me. He turned to face me and pressed his mouth into a thin line.

"Right. I'll tell you. But you mustn't laugh or anything." I nodded my promise that I wouldn't laugh. "Well - I was going to say that..." He faltered for a moment, before sighing. "Oh, fuck it. Look Helena - if you ever get scared like that again...you can always come and find me. Even if it's over something small. I know I'm not like those friends of yours - but I can look out for you. And the child if you wish."

I snapped back to Earth. Did I just hear right? Edgar was somehow hinting that he'd protect me from things? I looked at him and bit my lip, trying to get my head around this. Edgar was watching me.

"That's cute Edgar." Alan said as he slid up out of nowhere. I rolled my eyes. Alan was a typical brother. Never then when you wanted them, but always there when there was blackmail.

"Oh be quiet." Edgar hissed and jumped off the counter. There was a hint of shame in his face, for he didn't look right at me. He walked off and exited the shop and into the back room. I sighed and turned to a smirking Alan.

"What?" Alan asked. I shook my head and slowly got off the counter, slipping on my skates. I grabbed onto Alan to still my balance.

"You. Honestly Alan. Way to kill the moment." I laughed, and skated after Edgar. I pushed the beads away and found Edgar sitting on the sofa again. Arms folded and glaring at something. I knocked on the wooden frame and smiled as he turned to look.

"What you said - Alan didn't give me a chance to say anything..." I started, but was cut off by Edgar telling me it did not matter and I should leave.

"Alright - just hear me out and I'll leave." I snapped back, and moving over to stand beside the sofa. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"I will admit, that was a sweet thought, despite it being awfully soppy. But, if you're not too embarrassed - I'll accept your offer. I mean, this Board walk is dangerous and I'm only a reckless sarcastic little girl."

"You've got the sarcastic and reckless bit right." Edgar muttered. I smiled at him, then looked at my watch. The time read 5:30. I swore under my breath. I'd forgotten that Paul wanted to spend time with me again tonight. Something about a concert.

"I've got to run. I'm meant to be meeting Paul in about an hour. He'll freak if I am 30 seconds late." I said, standing up, momentarily forgetting about the skates, and falling back on the sofa with a loud string of swear words.

"Classy." Edgar laughed. I scowled lightly at him, a bit stunned by his laugh. I slowly stood up again and this time managed to keep my balance. I laughed in triumph and turned to Edgar who also stood up. "Like I said, those things are a death trap."

"Yeah, I know." I said, as we walked, or in my case glided, back to the front of the shop. The bright light stung my eyes a bit. "But I've got you protecting me if I fall." I added as a small joke.

"I said I would look out for you. Not help you cover up any injuries or save your life." Was the reply I got back from Edgar. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. I then looked to see if I could spot Alan or anyone I knew. Alan was over the other end, apparently having a heated, animated discussion with someone.

"I once again ask, are you interested in my brother?" Edgar said, apparently following my gaze. I shook my head. Of course I wasn't. Alan was too annoying to have a conversation with. Although he did have his moments.

"And I once again reply, no I have no interest whatsoever." I replied. "If it assures your mind, I keep looking at him, judging to find his weakness so if I ever need to kill him off for a reason, I know how too.

Now" I said to Edgar. "I would love to stay and chat about your brother or my protection. But I'm on a timer, and I think Paul is one thing you couldn't "protect" me from." Edgar nodded and gestured in the direction of the door. I made to go, then something came over me. Almost, as if I was controlled by a puppet master, I leaned close to Edgar and pressed my lips to his cheek.

I pulled back quickly and looked at him, before turning on my heels and literally fled the scene. One look back, showed Edgar staring back at me, almost as shocked as I was. I mentally cursed myself and took off down the Board walk as fast as my skates would let me.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

I scolded myself, as I skated through the huge crowds, for being so stupid. I felt really annoyed with my actions.

"Fuck." I sighed to myself as I reached the Cave entrance. I took my skates off, before climbing down into the Cave. I tried to creep quietly in, so not to disturb Star or Laddie. Tossing the skates into a corner of the Cave where they will soon be forgotten again, I tiptoed into my room and walked over to the small mirror.

"You're an idiot Helena." I chided my reflection. Pulling out the hair tie, I shook my head and watched as the curls bounced around. Huffing in self annoyance, I made my way over to the bed and pulled out the red diary from the small shelf above my head.

As I pulled the diary out, a photo of my Parents fell out of the small leather book. I picked it up and smiled fondly.

My Mother - Jamie - was the most prettiest woman in the world. With her bright green eyes and long blond hair, that I used to long for, she could have had any man she wanted. My Father - Brian - was her exact opposite. For as long as I could remember - he had always been bald with a kind, red face.

I traced the faded and torn photograph with my index finger and thumb. They came to rest on a small girl with hair too short and eyes to big. That girl had been mistaken for a boy for the first six years of her life. Finally, the girl had gotten so fed up of the mistaken comments - she had grown her hair long and refused to have it cut.

I put the photograph aside and leafed through the diary, picking at old entries on how David would piss me off and other details of my life with these Vampires. The diary was just monotone print, until almost a month ago, when I'd first started speaking to Alan, and sort of associating with Edgar.

_...so infuriating. I'm not a bloodsucker -yet he never seems to believe me..._

_...seems to hate me for apparent reason. Honestly - I know I don't often speak to people, but I haven't said nothing to insult him, only attempted to injure his pride..._

_...I'm going to kill that "Vampire Hunter" as he likes to call himself. Making me do his shift whilst he fucks off..._

I picked up the blood red pen and twirled it around in my hand as I re-read the old entries in chronicle order. The latest one was just a brief scribble on the incident with Laddie.

_...really stupid of me. Although it showed some sort of new side...boys are generally clueless when it comes to that...Paul had me afterwards. Stupid blonde..._

Shaking my head, I scrawled todays events down in the book. My writing was messy and all over the place like a drunken spider had walked through the ink but I was just determined to get every detail down, before Star, Paul or anyone could walk in and question what I was doing. None of them knew about this book - and I planned for it to stay that way.

_...What would my Mother say? She'd probably tut at me, whilst trying to hide that smirk of hers. Don't even get me started on what my Father would be like...the teasing, the laughter. He'd never let me live it down!..._

I paused in my writing, letting a big drop of black ink fall onto the page. Scowling, I went to wipe it off, but ended up smudging the page. I put the pen down and closed the book storing it back in it's original place. The urge to write had just vanished, along with my appetite.

Everything was confusing. I felt something in my stomach as I thought of that small kiss, and my heart raced a mile a minute when I thought how Edgar would say he'd protect me from anything. Everything about him tore me up inside. His smile, his glare, his hair...

"Fuck." I swore again, throwing a stray shoe at the door in frustration. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I could feel the tiredness wash over me. I wanted to go to sleep but my brain kept replaying the images from today.

I yawned again. I knew I couldn't fall asleep as Paul wanted to take me out, but I suppose if I pleaded that I was sick which is partly true he'd just let me stay here. Although David would probably refuse to let me stay here alone. That was one of the reasons I resented him. Along with the fact that he would openly discuss how he didn't really like me staying here. At first it had hurt me but eventually, I'd gotten used to it.

I pulled a stray book from the side of my bed and flicked absent mindedly through the pages. The book wasn't interesting. It was something Marco had once brought me. It was about this teenage couple who loved each other then died one day after they got married. I had read it before apparently it was a much loved classic and found I couldn't get into the plot. Or understand the writing.

I flung the book down and decided to rest my eyes for about 15 minutes. That way I probably wouldn't look like the walking dead when I went uptown with Paul.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this fun Helena?" Paul hollerred over to me from where he stood, hanging off the balcony I'd found myself on. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the railings. The band was alright I guess, too heavy for my liking though.<p>

"I'm going to get a drink." I shouted back at Paul, my head pounding like something awful. The blonde only nodded and went back to his cat calling. I slipped through the massive crowds and reached the small bar. The man behind the bar smiled at me.

"What'll it be Hon?" He asked.

"Just a Pepsi please." He nodded and handed me a can.

"Taking it easy tonight is it Hon?" I nodded. When you were out with Paul, it was always good to have your head on straight. Once that blonde pervert tastes alcohol - he's a nightmare. I sat there sipping the Pepsi, watching the stage from afar. From back here - it didn't seem so bad. There were less people around. The way I liked it. I

"Well, hello again Love. Didn't expect to see you up these parts." I jumped and turned to see a blonde woman appear. She looked familiar - but I couldn't place a finger on where I'd seen her. She sat down next to me and ordered a G&T.

"Sorry - you must be mistake. I've never seen you before." I told her. The woman cocked an eyebrow, before laughing a loud laugh.

"Oh silly me. I should've known you might not remember me. I'm Claire - I met you when you was with Edgar that one time."

Claire. I looked closely at her for a few second before nodding. I recognized the fake hair now, and the over use of blusher.

"Oh now I remember you. You run that weird place." I then realized how obnoxious that sounded - but Claire didn't seem to mind, nor did she make any motion she was offended. Instead, she just laughed.

"Everyone says that. So, you hear with Edgar?" I shook my head. I explained how my brother had brought me up here to clear the air between us. Claire nodded again. I noticed she nodded a lot, she almost reminded me of those dolls with the big heads that bobbed when you tapped them.

"Oh I get it. Brothers. I've got older twin brothers. Nightmarish they are." I laughed at the face she pulled.

"Anyway - what was it Edgar planned for you two? I've been meaning to ask that boy - but he don't say nothing to no one."

"Oh...it wasn't nothing important. Just to see a film that's all. Nothing important, nothing gossip worthy." I told her. The woman nodded.

"Nothing? Ah that boy is useless. Wouldn't know anything if it kicked him up the backside." Claire then downed the rest of her drink, before standing up. "What film was it?"

"Nightmare on Elm Street. The third one I think - I don't know why he chose that film. I was petrified."

Claire laughed loudly and shook her head. "He's not as useless as I thought. Sneaky though." The blonde then looked at her watch. "Oh, I've gotta cut short and make a dash. It was nice speaking to you..." She trailed off and bit her lip.

"Helena, or Lena if you wish." I told her. Claire nodded, before turning. "Hey - what do you mean sneaky?" I called after her. Claire just looked over her shoulder and laughed.

"You seem like a smart kid. Figure it out." I stared after the woman as her blonde hair vanished into the crowd. I drank the rest of the Pepsi and made my way back to find Paul.

I found him still hanging off the balcony, now chatting with some girls. I saw the gleam in his eye. The gleam that meant one of these girls wouldn't see daylight again to put it nicely. He caught my eye and beckoned me over.

"Helena. There you are - I was just talking to these lovely young ladies..." I rolled my eyes and played along with Paul's scheme.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Get up. We're being kicked out for the night." Something heavy jumped on top of me. I opened an eye and saw Laddie sitting on me - staring down and holding Jaws' leash in his hands. "David says they've got company. Me and you are not allowed in the cave until David comes and gets us."

"You're kidding me right? It's too warm outside, even for the night time." I groaned, pushing the smaller boy off my lap and sitting up, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. I yawned and looked at Laddie through bleary eyes. "Of all the nights they choose to have a take away - they choose the hottest night."

Laddie shrugged at me and jumped off the bed and brought Jaws up to me. I patted the small dog's head.

"Well - give me 10 minutes." I spoke to Laddie who nodded and walked out the room. I lay back in the bed and pulled the blankets back up. My bed was too comfy to get out of. Plus I was still exhausted from last night. It honestly isn't easy riding on the back of a bike with Paul just after he's fed. He gets really energetic for some reason. Plus disposing those two girls had been a hassle on my behalf. I hoped Star wouldn't comment on the blood stains on my hands.

I wiped my hands in the blue skirt, in an attempt to get any remaining traces off. Paul had played me down as the orphan girl he had saved, those bimbo's lapped it up. They were so stupid. I ran a few fingers through my hair before pulling on some sandals. I stepped out and felt the warm air hit me. I wondered if I had time to change into my shorts...

"Good. You're up. Now go away." David said as he walked past me. I take it I didn't have time. I pulled a face at his back and turned to look over at Star, sitting patiently on her bed.

"What's crawled up him and died?" I asked her. Star shook her head.

"It's that time of the year. When the different clans meet up. The past couple of years - it's been held up state - but they fancied a change. Which is why - you can not be here. Not all of them are like David, Dwayne, Marco and Paul. These Vampires will attack you."

"What about you?" I asked her. Star was only a half, she should be making her first kill soon, when David found the right choice for her. But it would still be dangerous for her.

"I'll be staying here. I'm a big girl Helena." Star chuckled. I nodded and pulled the leash from Laddie's hands.

"Alright then. Come on boy - let's go." I said to Laddie and motioned for him to get Jaws. Paul walked past and patted my head.

"Don't wander away from the lights." He warned us as we ran out the cave. I had no plan to wander. With those lot crawling around - Santa Carla wasn't exactly the safest place to be tonight.

* * *

><p>"Oh, your dog is so adorable." This nine year old girl squealed to her Mother as she made a fuss over Jaws. I giggled as the dog lapped up all the affection. Laddie stood beside me, looking completely bored. That was one of the only downfalls of having a dog. All the girls would come and make fusses of him. Especially if Laddie was holding the dog. They found it all so cute.<p>

Laddie found it nauseating and handed the leash over to me, with a comment on how he hated been cooed over. Just to grind his gears, I started cooing over how cute Laddie looked with Jaws, which resulted in Laddie giving me a rude hand gesture.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored. Can we go somewhere fun?" Laddie asked me. I sighed and explained to him for the hundredth time - we had to stay within the lights. We'd only be out a few hours and Laddie had already become fed up with the arcade. I rubbed my neck as I thought that only 15 minutes away, there was an entire clan of vampires hanging about. And not just any vampires either. There were some dangerous ones present in the gangs. I wondered if we would be allowed back tonight or if we had to stay away.<p>

"I promise I'll stay near the lights." Laddie was rambling on about something. I rolled my eyes. I was not letting him out of my sight this time. I looked behind me as I thought about this. Laddie looked a little nervous, eyes darting back and forth between everyone and keeping a close grip on Jaws and my hand.

"I'm bored. Can I go to that shop you often go too?" Laddie tugged on my hand. I looked down at him.

"What shop do I often go too?" I asked him. "I'm always in a shop. Be more specific."

"The shop with the comics." Ah. That shop. I wrinkled my nose, reluctant to go. "Well can we?" Laddie pressed. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I love you Helena..."

"I'm not getting you anything." I cut the child short. That was the oldest trick in the book. It wouldn't work with me a single bit.

* * *

><p>"Five minutes. That's all I'm giving you." I firmly told Laddie as he dawdled around the comic book store entrance. "It's too warm to hang about in one place." I added as I tied Jaws up tightly.<p>

"Can I buy something?" Laddie asked me.

"I said I was not going to get you anything." I replied, turning to look at him. "Do you have your own money?" Laddie nodded. "OK then." He smiled, hugged my waist and entered the shop. I rolled my eyes at the kid. He was getting unbearable. But lately I felt everyone was getting on my nerves. Spending too much time around someone can really take the fun out of them. Taking another look at the leash to make sure it was secure, I entered the shop after Laddie.

So far, I couldn't see hair or hind of Edgar or Alan. I found Laddie shifting through some comics, and some punks dawdling around by a rail of comics. It was easy to tell what was coming. The shifty looks and loud laughter pretty much gave it away.

From the shop - there was a pretty good view of the Board walk. I could clearly hear the bands playing and see the bright lights of the rides. That guy with the guitar was back again. He'd been there for the past couple of weeks. I walked over and stood behind Laddie as he picked out a comic, only to throw it back down.

"Nothing interesting Laddie?" I asked him. The child shook his head. "Shame. Oh well - maybe next time. Let's go."

"No - I'm going to look over here." Laddie said, moving over to where the punks were standing. I eyed them suspiciously. They did looked dodgy but I trusted my ability to pull him away from any danger.

"Is that safe?" A voice said from beside me. I turned to see Edgar standing next to me, also eyeing the punks. I shrugged, Laddie seemed perfectly alright. He kept his distance from their leering faces.

"Yeah. He knows not to wander out of my sight. And I am not letting him out of my sight ever again."

"Right." Edgar said, still glaring at the punks as they picked at the comics. He seemed to be dying to shout at them. I snorted at him and turned away as he focused his glare on me. "Something amusing you Helena?"

I shook my head and kept my focus on a comic. It looked to be pretty boring. A guy in a red outfit stood on the cover with a girl next to him. I snook a glance back and saw he was back staring over in the punks' direction.

"Oi, put that down now." I heard Alan shout from somewhere. Then a loud snarl came from beside me. I jumped a mile and saw Edgar had vanished from my side. I looked around and saw him and Alan tackle one of the punks to the ground. I covered my laughter with my hand as Laddie ran up to me and hid behind the skirts. For a couple of teenagers, they were pretty strong. If I did not know them to be so paranoid about it, I would have called them vampires myself.

"Freaks." I heard the punks call back, as they trudged down the Board walk. Alan sent them a rude hand gesture before putting the magazine back in it's proper place. Edgar, once again appeared at my side - slightly out of breath, with his hair all astray from the tumble.

"Well! That's a side of you, I've never seen. Nor a side, I'll ever want to see again." I said, pushing a timid Laddie back to the magazine rack, with a quiet promise that the punks had gone. I heard a faint mumble of how it was not the punks he was frightened off. I laughed and pressed him to go back looking. Laddie shot Edgar a look, before scurrying back to what he was doing in the first place.

"What's up with him?" Edgar asked.

"He's scared. Of you and Alan. He was not expecting you to have that much fight in you." Edgar nodded in Laddie's direction, before turning to me.

"I've been meaning to ask you...what the Hell were you doing yesterday?" Great. This is actually what I was waiting for. I'd been replaying an excuse since I left yesterday. Rehearsing it and editing it so it sounded right. But it sounded stupid to blame it on the heat.

"I felt like it." Well that wasn't the right thing to say. Edgar raised an eyebrow at my statement.

"You felt like it?" He repeated.

"I guess so. Hey, I don't know why I did it myself alright? I'm just as surprised as you were. Now let's leave it lie shall we?" I smiled at him and turned back to look at Laddie, but Edgar's hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from where we were standing and dragged me behind the counter. I yanked my wrist out of his grip and rubbed it, whilst glaring at him.

"Bad arm remember?" I sniffed at him. "Besides, what the Hell was that for?" I snapped at him.

"I needed to get you out of earshot of Alan, and everyone else." Edgar replied looking around, before looking back at me.

"You could have just said so!"

"I want to ask you something?" I sighed and continued to rub my wrist. I noticed faint red fingerprints. Damn. That was going to take some covering up

"Ask away. Although, I want you to apologize for hurting my wrist." I said haughtily. Edgar stared at me. "What are you looking at?" I whispered to him. He stepped a few feet closer until he was right in front of me. I gulped and looked around to see Laddie, hoping he would be alright.

"You're actually alright when you're quiet." Edgar whispered lightly to me. I turned to look into his eyes. "Almost pretty without that frown on your face." He added. He was invading my personal space. He pressed a hand on my face and leant in.

"You're way too close for my liking..." I started to say, but I felt all words die in my throat as I suddenly found myself pressed against Edgar, lips attached to his. I froze, unresponsive. Edgar pulled back quickly and coughed. I felt my cheeks heat up and automatically looked out to see if anyone had seen what had happened.

Oh yes. People had seen. I noticed a few eyes on us. Laddie looked confused and disgusted all at once. I averted my gaze from his, making a mental note to bribe him to keep his mouth shut later on.

"Um.." I said, as I turned back to Edgar. He was looking at me, hard eyes and a small frown on his face. I couldn't even imagine what he was thinking. Probably the same as me. People seemed to get tired of us just standing there - for they looked away. Except Alan who also looked disgusted at the display.

"I'd better go sort some comics out." Edgar mumbled. He brushed past me and I closed my eyes, lips tingling from where his had been moments ago. I brought a hand up and touched them lightly. I opened my eyes and moved over to find Laddie. I saw him standing next to the comics, disgust etched on his face.

"That was yuck Helena." He said. I rolled my eyes and brushed past him. "That's the sort of things adults do." Laddie said following me. I nodded in agreement, face still hot with shame, and my stomach felt like a group of butterflies were having a concert in there. I went to get Jaws, but found there was no sign of him.

"Have you let Jaws off his leash Laddie?" I asked the young child who was still commenting on the display back in the shop. Laddie cut off mid speech on how he was going to hold this against me to shake his head at my question. I swore under my breath, the leash must have come loose - or someone had stolen Jaws. I hoped to God that it was the first option.

"Well did you see anyone approach Jaws?" I asked him. Once again, a shake of the head. "Great. He's probably wandered off. Stay here will you, incase he comes back? Actually, stay in the doorway, so I can see you at all times." Laddie nodded and I turned and walked back into the shop, looking for Jaws.

"Have you lost something? Or are you here to suck face with Edgar again?" Alan said as I entered the shop.

"Yes I have actually." I replied, not really paying attention. I heard Alan snort and then start laughing. I rolled my eyes at him. "I mean - I've lost my dog. I was just wondering if he'd wandered in here?" Alan shrugged.

"I haven't seen him. Maybe Edgar has. Although I think I'd better ask him. God only knows what you two would get up to in the back room." He raised his eyebrows and I stared, mortified at his suggestions. Alan snorted again and disappeared for a few seconds, before emerging and shaking his head.

"Nope. Edgar says he has seen no dog wandering around. Sorry." Alan said with another shrug. I sighed. So Jaws had wandered off down the Board walk. Well this should be fun. "Do you need help finding him?" Alan offered. I snorted. He probably only wanted to help, so he could wind the Hell out of me. No thank you. But yet again, it would make it more easier.

"Alright then." I said. Alan nodded and turned back the way he had just come. I heard muffled voices, before Alan emerged again, pulling Edgar with him.

"OK then. Edgar has kindly offered to help you. I'm going to stay here, in case the dog wanders back looking for it's Mistress. Do you need me to babysit whilst I'm at it?" Alan teased. I rolled my eyes and turned away. I didn't have time for this.

"No. I'll take Laddie with me thank you." I said, walking away. "Are you coming or what Edgar?" I called as I left the shop. I turned back to see Alan exchange a look with Edgar, who sighed and slumped over to me.

"You two behave alright?" Alan called after us.

* * *

><p>"Did you find him Laddie?" I asked the young child when he came back from his search. Laddie shook his head. I swore a number of Paul's favorite curses, before turning to scan the Board walk again. "He's a small puppy, with golden fur and a love of biting leather. He can't have gotten that far."<p>

"Wouldn't be on it. He might have been snatched up." Edgar said offhand. Laddie's eyes widened in fright. I shook my head at Edgar who avoided my gaze like the plague. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry Laddie. We'll ry the food courts. You know what dogs get like." Laddie nodded and scurried off down the Board walk. I followed him quickly to make sure he was safe.

"That was not funny." I hissed at Edgar, as he walked beside me. Edgar shrugged and looked around the food court.

"Hadn't you better go with him?" He asked. "I mean it's dangerous these places are." I held up a hand to stop him. He was not doing anything to soothe my thoughts on what could have happened to Jaws.

"Just shut up alright? You've been a huge jerk since we left the shop. Hell I know you're probably embarrassed. I know I am, but don't take it out on Laddie alright?" I snapped at him. Edgar just looked at me.

"You're impossible." I said, before turning away, crossing my arms. I kept a firm eye out for Laddie or Jaws. We spent about 5 minutes in silence, before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Edgar standing behind me. I turned back to where I was looking before. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"You're right. I shouldn't have said that to the kid."

"No shit Sherlock." I snapped, turning around to look at him. Hair covered his eyes. I automatically reached up and brushed it out of his eyes gently. I watched as his eyes followed my hand, before they closed a bit. I bit my lip, suddenly feeling my throat go dry. It was happening again , but this time, I felt something else. It was centred around my heart this time, instead of my stomach.

"Helena..." Edgar whispered so low, I had to lean in to hear it. "...I really do like you." I nodded slowly, before looking down. Edgar's fingers lifted my chin up to look at him. I automatically tilted my head as I leaned in closer to him. I hesitated a bit as he leant closer to me.

"I, I think I like you too." I whispered back to him.

"Think?" His lips turned upwards into a crooked grin. "Then let us try and change that."

This time, it wasn't as awkward. It was, gentle, shy and short, but it left me breathless. We both pulled back and looked at each other.

"I like you too Edgar." I whispered. I think I heard him laugh, but I couldn't think straight at this moment. I felt my legs shake beneath me, my pulse race and I felt my heart beat almost 55 miles per hour. I looked back up at him, this time he held my gaze.

"What now though?" I asked him. Edgar shrugged.

"Whatever you want I guess." He replied. I leant up again, closer to his face and pressed a small peck on his lips again.

"Helena, I found him...oh Not again!" I pulled away as Laddie approached us, holding Jaws and shaking his head in mild disgust. I pulled away from Edgar and bent down to pick Jaws up from his arms.

"Oh Laddie. Where was he?" I asked the young child, whilst holding Jaws close to me.

"Around by some shop. I don't know." Laddie replied, looking up at Edgar. I stood up and carried Jaws over to Edgar, who petted the puppy's head. Laddie's eyes narrowed slightly. "You know...I always did like cotton candy?" The younger vampire pointed out. I rolled my eyes at his hidden bribe.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"It's sickening." I chuckled as Laddie ranted to me, back in the Cave. The other Vampires had long left town wanting to be back before dawn. Me and Laddie had run into them as we were sitting on the Board walk. A bunch of unpleasant looking men. Edgar had been sitting next to me and mumbled something about night crawlers. If only he knew.

David had come to see them off and then find us. Edgar looked at him up and down before bidding me and Laddie goodnight and leaving us alone with David. David had brought us back to the cave, with orders to stay there whilst the other vampires went for a quick feast. It was a rare moment me and Laddie got the cave to ourselves.

I sat on the edge of the broken fountain and laughed, as Laddie moved around in front of me, all hand gestures and pulling faces. "I mean, that's what adults do. You could have cooties and he wouldn't know." I started laughing. Oh Laddie really did amuse me at times.

"What's sickening Laddie?" Marko asked as he walked back in from his feeding.

"Did I hear cooties mentioned?" Paul added, following. I sent a look at Laddie who shook his head. I smiled at him and tossed a sweet to him from the bag that sat beside me. Laddie had demanded me to buy him the biggest bag of sweets going to keep this our secret. I tossed a handful of sweets over in Paul and Marco's direction.

"Well, someone is happy. I mean she's sharing her sweets with us Paul!" Marco chuckled. Paul nodded and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Someone is too happy." He said in a amused tone. He flopped down beside me and leant over to me. "Have you finally met that actor you like?" I shook my head and chewed on some sweets. Paul shrugged and stole some more sweets from the bag.

"So what is all this talk about cooties Laddie?" I took that as my cue to slip away as Laddie went into some story on how he'd overheard some boys talking about it the other night. Who would have thought a huge bag of sweets and I could get Laddie to lie flat out to Paul.

"Oh Laddie. Cooties are a made up childish thing." Star said as she stormed past us, in one Hell of a foul mood. David followed closely and grinned at her. I heard sighs come from all around the cave. I knew what that meant.

Star and David had argued again. It happened on weekly basis, and it was always over the same thing. Star wanted to visit her family, but David point blank refused.

"I have as much freedom as you." She said to David, as she tore her thin curtain across, shutting off the rest of us. David just chortled loudly, which caused a shoe to come flying out of Star's bunk.

"Keep it up and you'll loose that freedom!" David shouted back at her, before turning to look at the bag of sweets that now rested on Paul's lap. Whilst David berated Paul about sharing, I slipped away to join Star behind her curtains.

"He's a dick." I commented, motioning over to David. Star nodded in agreement and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall.

"All boys are Helena. Leave them alone and become a Nun." I laughed at her joke. "I'm serious. When you get a boyfriend..." Star trailed off and shot a glare through the curtains where loud laughter could be heard, followed by Laddie talking about something. I couldn't really understand for the child spoke really fast but as long as it did not concern me, I was fine.

"...what was I saying? Oh yeah, when you get a boyfriend - make sure he has siblings. Real siblings. Not "adopted" siblings. Therefore he won't be so damn spoiled and demand everything from you." I nodded at her advice. To be honest, I'd heard it all before. Star loved to rant about how David was just a spoiled kid. I wondered if Edgar was spoiled. Probably not as Alan and him seemed pretty practical and down to Earth. I wondered about their Parents. Did they even have Parents? they must do, except I've never seen them, or heard about them. I shrugged it off. Their Parents were probably the sort that worked all day and had no time for their Rambo wannabe-be sons.

"Hmm..." I said to make it seem as if I was listening to Star.

"So, enough about my problems or that selfish bastard." I flinched at the venom in Star's voice. She was normally a carefree person, and she never swore. David must have really annoyed her this time around. "How was it earlier? You weren't too bored were you?"

"Nah. Me and Laddie just hung around. I take it, you didn't have much fun with David's friends?" Star shook her head and flopped back on her bed.

"Fun? They looked at me as if I was a piece of meat. David wanted to show me off. I had to get out of there, so I snuck away and spent it on the beach. I met some nice kids down there. They were about seventeen - but very friendly. From out of town. But like I said - enough about me. I want to know what happened to you tonight? Anything interesting?"

Oh no. Just the fact I kissed Edgar and now we are somehow together, and I'm going on some sort of date with him tomorrow. Was it bowling he said? I forgot the minor details.

"Nope. Nothing except Jaws ran off, so I had a mini-panic attack. But Laddie found him." Star nodded, but kept looking at the roof of the cave. She was probably cursing David to some deep pit of her Gypsy version of Hell. "I also witness a fight between some punks and those boys from the comic book store."

"That's nice Helena." Star said. "Did they win?" I nodded. It was obvious Star was in one of her bi-polar moods. She'd get all worked up, then she'd sulk for hours, before calming down and running back to David. Only for the cycle to start all over again.

"Yeah. They won." I said. I could hear Laddie speaking to Dwayne now. I lent over to have a listen.

"So Laddie. Did anything interesting happen tonight?" Dwayne asked the small child. Dwayne was like Laddie's adoptive Father. Always looking out for him.

"Yes. Jaws ran off." Laddie said. I could heard David's sarcastic moans on how much of a shame that had been. "But I found him." Laddie said, all pleased with himself. I smiled fondly at the happy tone in his voice. "All on my own as well. Well Helena helped."

"Why did he run off?" I heard David put in. "Did Helena scare him with her big mouth?" I pouted. My mouth wasn't that big.

"No. The leash had come loose. Besides, she was busy. Laddie said. I tensed up and grabbed a hold of the thin curtain, ready to go running after Laddie if he slipped up.

"She was busy? Doing what? Mouthing off to random strangers?" I heard Marko snort. I rolled my eyes. Now Marko was joining in on the bullying? What was this pick on Helena night? Now all we needed was Paul's input.

"No." Laddie said simply. "Just busy." He wouldn't say nothing else after that and made his way over to where his bed was.

"Oh. Well. That's no shock to anyone." I heard David mutter and then I heard a loud smash follow by complains of "Marko you idiot" and "I hadn't finished that".

"Children." Star hissed in their direction. I thought it would be best if I left her to her thoughts. I slipped out from behind the curtain and made my way over to Paul. He moved over on the sofa and let me cuddle up to him.

"How did the vampire thing go?" I asked Paul.

"The usual, David and the leader compete. Star gets offended. I break something." I laughed. That's how a lot of the vampire meetings went. I didn't understand why they went there.

* * *

><p>"How many sweets did you buy him?" Star asked me as we watched Laddie almost bounce of the walls. She had calmed down from earlier and we now sat upon her bed, painting my nails.<p>

"Enough to keep him quiet. I hope." I replied, following the whirlwind of energy that sped past David, almost knocking him over. Laddie ignored the glare he got and continued to go charging all around the cave, kicking things out of the way and just being completely hyper. Star laughed and looked at me.

"What does Laddie need to be quiet about?" She paused, then continued. "Have you done something Helena?" I grabbed some sweets from the bag and flung them over to Paul who was listening to his radio box. Hopefully it would distract him, whilst I got questioned by Star. "Well? Talk." The aforementioned Hippie said. I bit my lip and looked over at a distracted Paul.

"You won't tell no one?" I whispered to her, trying to be as quiet as possible. I knew vampires had a great hearing range.

"I promise." She whispered back. I leant closer to her and whispered the entire list of events that had happened tonight. Star listened with rapt attention, smiling in places and trying to stifle her laughs at the awkward moments.

"...And then he asked if I wanted to go bowling tomorrow. I didn't know what to say."

"But you are going tomorrow right?" I nodded.

"Yes. I gave him an answer 30 minutes later." I sat looking at my lap. "But I don't know what to do. What to wear or how to act." Star smiled at me.

"Just be yourself. Dress like yourself. That's what he liked about you. So don't go all dolled up when seeing him."

"OK. What if...I dunno. What if..."

"What if he tries to kiss you again?" Star supplied the answer to my unspoken question. I nodded.

"Punch his face in." Paul's voice butted in. I yelped and fell off my perch. Climbing back up, I saw Paul standing next to Star's bed with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his features. Star sent a glare in his direction as I hide my face in her skirts.

"No. You do not go punching people in faces." Star chided.

"No. You go slapping them instead." Paul said and jumped into the small den we had made with the curtains and blankets. "Now. Who's been kissing Helena?" I looked up and saw he had that infuriating smirk/scowl on his face.

"No one that concerns you." I said looking him in the eye.

"But it does concern me. This is the moment I have been waiting for." Paul said, clapping his hands together. "I finally get to take on the big brother role. I was going to do it with Anna but..." Paul trailed off and looked at the pattern on the bed.

Tension filled the air. I knew Anna had been his blood younger sister before he'd been turned. I didn't know what had happened to her, but she was a forbidden topic in the cave.

"I'm alright." Paul said after a few long seconds. He turned back to me and had that smirk on his face again. "So. Who was it?"

"Edgar." I muttered under my breath quietly. Any normal person would have asked me to repeat it. But Paul was not a normal person.

"Piss off." I looked up at Paul who looked right back at me, smirking. "You actually kissed him? What happened to your defence the other night?"

"He kissed me first." I mumbled. More laughter. From Paul and Star this time. I sighed and sat there, looking down at my lap again.

"Look at me Helena." I looked up at Paul. "Did he..Edgar..uh..well, I actually don't need to know the details. But I will be having words with him. He just can't go randomly kissing you out of the blue like that..."

"...You're not mad?" I asked him. Paul looked at me and shook his head.

"Not mad, no. Annoyed perhaps - but not mad. As long as I don't become an Uncle in the next couple of years..." He trailed off at my indignant splutter, with a laugh. "I'm kidding. But you're not off the hook yet." He warned me. "Completely unrelated topic - where are you going with him tomorrow?"

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"So tell me again. Why am I forbidden to come within 5 feet of you tonight?" Paul asked me as he sat opposite me. I sighed and tugged another strand of hair up into a pin.

"For a number of reasons that I have already told you. Three times. Surely even your mind can register that?"

"Nope. Tell me again." Paul pressed me. I sprayed what was probably half a can of hairspray on my head which sent Paul into a fake coughing fit. "Not so much. You'll flipping kill him with that amount." Paul said, after he had recovered. "Although, it would make it so much easier for me." He added as an afterthought.

"You are so infuriating. That's why you cannot come within 5 feet of me tonight. Also, I know you four have got something up your sleeves." I looked over to where the three other vampires sat, occupied with a bottle of wine or something. I turned back to Paul who smirked and held up his hands.

"Chill out." Paul just said. We sat in silence before a few minutes, before Paul started speaking again.

"So, Helena. What does the Frog have planned for you?" I opened my mouth to reply to his question, but Star cut me off.

"Leave her alone Paul." She warned him from her small part of the cave. Paul scoffed at Star and waved her off with a flick of his wrist.

"I'm just asking, do you honestly think I'd do anything to disrupt Helena's first date?" Now I was completely paranoid about Paul. All night he'd been asking these questions and exchanging looks with the other vampires. They even had a small group meeting last night. I heard my name thrown around so that put me one edge as well.

I popped my lips together and huffed in annoyance as Paul pulled my hair out of the clips. Again. Was he honestly trying to test my patience? I'd just spent almost 25 minutes doing my hair. Then spent another 10 minutes tidying it up, from where Paul had first pulled them out.

"Pull the hair out one more time and I will push you out in the sunlight." I warned him, as I once again attempted to pin my hair up.

"Tell me where you're going tonight and I won't pull your hair out."

"No. Go away you infuriating person." I said, finally getting the clips back into place and moving to find my shoes. I scowled as I saw they were not in the place I'd put them. Turning to Paul who had that smug look on his face, I demanded him hand over my shoes.

"What shoes? I don't have any shoes. Dwayne? Do you see any shoes?"

"No Paul. What about you Marco? Helena wants to know where her shoes are? Have you seen them?" The dark skinned vampire smirked to Marco, who grinned in response.

"Can't say I have seen them. Hey David! Have you seen Helena's shoes?" Oh I didn't have time for this. David laughed loudly and commented back to Paul that he hadn't seen them.

"Seriously Paul just give them to me. I'm going to be late otherwise." Paul just snorted and shrugged his shoulders. I felt something tug at my skirts and saw Laddie holding one shoe and Jaws pulling the other one from underneath David's chair.

"Why thank you boys." I said, retrieving the items and casting a death glance at Paul and the others. "At least some boys know how to behave." I put the shoes on and mentally checked I had everything. I would be damned if Paul screwed this up for me.

"Ready Helena?" Star asked me.

"I think so only...Paul give me my purse." I said to the blonde, who was walking around with my purple purse.

"Nah. I quite like it matches my eyes." He teased. I huffed and snatched it off him. "Alright, calm down." He smirked as I brushed past him, violently. "Look, if you want to blow him off I'll gladly take you somewhere..."

"No." I cut Paul off. "I know what you've been doing and it's not working. So just..." I made a couple of very rude hand gestures and let loose some nasty curse words and sent them a smile as I turned to find my jacket, which unsurprisingly was not in the place I left it.

"Paul where is my jacket?" I could feel a headache coming on as I quizzed the blonde on where he had hidden my jacket.

"I don't know Helena. I love how you automatically assume it was me who stole your jacket when clearly it could have been Dwayne over there."

"Don't go bringing me into this shit Paul." Dwayne said, lighting his cigarette. Paul sent a grin in his direction and turned back to me. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him.

"Oh I see. You're trying to make me late aren't you? Well tough. I'll just wear Star's jacket." I said, turning my nose up at the jeering vampires.

"Or you could borrow his jacket?" Star suggested lightly. I shut my eyes as I heard loud laughter from behind me.

"I am so pushing them out in the sun light." I hissed. Star smiled and patted my cheek.

"Ignore them. Now go. Go and have a wonderful time."

"Hold on Helena, I just have one more thing to ask you..." Oh I could tell this would be good.

* * *

><p>I finally managed to escape Paul and his efforts to stop me from going out. I cursed him to Hell as I walked the dusty path and on to the Board walk. I thanked God that there was still an hour to complete darkness. Maybe that would give me and Edgar time together away from pestering companions. Despite Star's promise that Paul wouldn't do anything - I still didn't trust him. Paul was a lovely person to be with, well when he wanted to be. But earlier he just proved he was a complete and utter arse.<p>

OK. Well not such an arse. He could be serious and caring. Before I'd left he'd given me the complete dressing down about what I should not do. After that he had told me that if Edgar had to walk me home, I should let him walk me to the gate of Max's house. Then he suggested I have something to drink before leaving. I'd declined the drink but Paul had been persistent on me having something to drink. So in the end I'd settled for some of his beer. Anything to keep him quiet.

Now walking up, I figured maybe I should have declined his offer. My eyes felt heavy and my head was a spinning. God I was a total lightweight. I took a few deep breaths to clear the fog inside my head. I had to relax. That was one of the main things that those magazines said. Relax on the date. Yeah, easier said than done.

What if I screwed something up? Said something I wasn't supposed to say? Oh God - I'd probably end up hurting him one way or the other. I've done it before. I'd once punched this boy when he was flirting with me. Looking back, I don't remember what he said or what prompted me to punch him - but it can't have been that bad. I cleared my mind of that memory. Knowing me - I'd only repeat my actions.

So what should I say? Insult him like normal? That's kind off the only thing I know to do. Well, apart from making people feel uncomfortable. Questions on how to act and what to say circled my head. That silly little voice was in my head telling me everything would go wrong. I normally would shut that voice up, but my stomach seemed to agree with it. Paul's comments didn't help. He'd probably show up and make a fool of me and himself.

"You took your time." Oh shit. I was pulled out of my thoughts to see Edgar standing in front of me. Great. Now this is where things get awkward.

"Ah yeah." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Brothers. Hiding my things."

"I understand. I am one, after all." He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

OK. So maybe this wasn't as bad as thought. I mean, despite the conversation being completely awkward at first we eventually got comfortable around each other and I even managed to beat him one bowling game. I sat down watching him take his turn. He wasn't that bad at bowling. He could easily pick up the heavier bowling balls and throw them without a care in the world. And it turned out we had something in common. We were both very competitive.

"Are you going to go or not?" Edgar said walking over to me and sitting down. "Or are you just afraid of loosing again?" I looked at him and grinned.

"Contrary wise Edgar, it should be you who should be worried." I said standing up and picking up one of the bowling balls. I threw it down the lane and smirked when I saw 7 of the pins get knocked down. Another turn and I managed to hit one of them.

"That's pathetic." Edgar scoffed. I raised an eyebrow and held out a bowling ball, signalling it was his turn. "OK then. I'll show you how it's done." He got up and snatched the bowling ball from me. I sat back to watch him. He managed to knock down 8 pins and miss the last two.

"A tie then." I called, looking at the scores for that round.

"No. Just beginners luck." Edgar contradicted me. I scoffed at him.

"You tell yourself that. If it helps you sleep at night."

"Shut up and take your turn." Was my reply. I smiled. This was turning out fun after all.

* * *

><p>"It was a fluke." Edgar complained as we walked out of the bowling place. I shook my head in protest.<p>

"Nuh-uh. I won fair and square."

"You cheated." Edgar contradicted. I let my mouth drop open in fake shock.

"I did nothing of the sort. I am a good girl. I'd never ever cheat in a game as serious as that." Edgar stopped mid walk and looked at me, all stern and serious.

"You came up behind me and pulled my head scarf down over my eyes. I don't know what those bikers think is fair - but in the normal world, that is classed as cheating, plus you decided to roll the balls down the alley for no reason. People who play fair do not do that."

"You saying I cheat?" I said starting up a walk and letting him catch up with me.

"That. Is exactly what I am saying." I turned to look him in the eye before laughing loudly. He looked so serious and everything with his arms crossed and stony glare. He reminded me of a child trying to prove he was older than he is. It was cute on him.

"Fine. I cheated. But the look on your face was priceless." I admitted to him. Edgar broke the glare and smiled crookedly.

"Come on." He said holding out a hand to me. I smiled back at him and took it. "You look tired. Perhaps I'd better take you home?" I shook my head at his question.

"No. It's only like what...10 O'clock?" I said. Edgar shrugged.

"I dunno. Come on then - we'll go for a walk then. I just need to avoid Alan for a few more hours."

"Oh? Why is that?" I asked falling into step with him as we walked.

"He's just been Alan. Y'know - annoying. Asking too many questions." I nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. Paul, my brother, was asking so many questions. I was glad to get shot of him."

"Brothers. You can't live with them." Edgar said tightening his grip on my hand as some shady looking men walked past. I smiled at his protectiveness.

"Try living with 5 of them. Nightmare." Edgar laughed.

"But they aren't your real brothers though." I nodded. I sometimes forgot that Paul and the Vampires were not my blood family. I just got so used to having these older boys looking after me - I would often forget about my Parents for a moment. Then I would feel horribly guilty and hide away from everyone.

"No. No they ain't." I said dejectedly. Now all I could think about was my Parents and the night they died.

My Father had talked me and my Mother into moving down South from where we lived in New York. As we made our way down here - a drunk driver crashed with the car. The impact was heavy. Both my Parents died instantly. I was taken to the hospital where I was told to wait for my Aunt to collect me. I wasn't having that. I didn't like my Aunt. She didn't like me. I took off the minute the coast was clear. It had been Star who'd found me and took me to David. Paul was the one who had comforted me. Ever since then - my life had just turned out the way it did.

"Hey. Did I strike a nerve?" Edgar asked, pulling me out of my memories. I turned to him with a fake smile.

"No. I just ...I just started thinking about my Parents. That's all." Edgar sighed and rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Are you OK though?" I nodded. I wasn't going to let something small like this ruin tonight.

"Yeah. Fine." Edgar looked unsure as I looked at him. "I'm fine. All in the past."

"Do you miss them?" He asked. I nodded. Every single day. "At least you know your Parents loved you. Me and Alan hardly ever see ours."

"Just be lucky you got someone to fall back onto." I said. "With those I live with. It can be sometimes hard to speak to any of them." It went quiet between us for a couple of long minutes. Eventually after what seemed like forever, Edgar broke the silence.

"I should be getting you home now. It is getting late." I nodded to his statement. "Where do you live?"

I lead Edgar away from the Board walk and down towards Max's house. It wasn't that far from the Board walk - about a 10 minute walk. As we walked down the brightly lit road filled with colorful shops - I kept my hand locked with Edgar's and let him talk about general nonsense. It was amusing to hear him speak about something other than comics or vampires.

"Well this is it." I said as we came to a halt outside of Max's. Edgar raised his eyebrows at the size of the house. "Yeah - flashy I know." I laughed at his stunned face. I felt bad about lying to him - but it's easier than letting him walk me to the Cave. Plus from what I had heard, he knew a lot about legends and myths and he did not take his vampire ideas as a joke. I know I saw stakes and holy water around the shop at some point. I made a mental note, to keep Laddie away from them.

"So..." Edgar started awkwardly. I mentally groaned. This had been one of the bits I was dreading. "Well...I actually did enjoy tonight." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. It was fun" I said smiling at him. Silence filled the air. An awkward silence. I didn't know if I should walk up to Max's or not. Would it be classed as rude?

"I should go. Alan will think I've been taken hostage or something." Edgar said. I cringed as I could hear the awkwardness in his voice.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want that." I said, attempting to make a joke. "Well - I'll see you around then." I opened the latch on the gate and walked inside. Turning to close the latch, I saw Edgar leaning on the gate.

"What do you want now?" I said, trying to make my voice light and playful. I could see Edgar smiling due to the lights. I sighed and secured the latch and made to turn to go up the long path, before a hand grabbed be and whirled me back around to face Edgar. "I thought you had to go and assure Alan you hadn't been kidnapped."

"He can wait." Edgar shrugged and pressed his dry lips against my own again. I kissed him back, tasting the strawberry sweets that we'd eaten earlier on his lips.

"Ahem. You know public affection is disgusting." A voice interrupted. I pulled away and mentally groaned. I turned and saw Paul leaning against a tree, torn between disgust and laughter.

Uh-oh. This couldn't end well.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

I don't think I could ever recall being this ashamed. No, I've had my shaming moments, but I could easily laugh them off. This however, this moment I just wanted the ground to swallow me up. It would be much more pleasant than having this thick silence enveloping the three of us.

"So. Is anyone going to say something? Or shall I start?" Paul said, stepping out further into the lights that lit up the small path leading up to Max's front door. They gave his skin an eerie glow to it. He looked almost albino with his white blonde hair contrasting with the pale skin.

"OK. I will start then." Paul sauntered forward and looked at me. "You, shoo. This is going to be a private conversation between me and your friend." I shivered at the emphasis on friend. The tone in Paul's voice told me that he was being serious. I could only fear for Edgar's life at this point. "Go on. You can wait behind that tree." He pointed at the tree closest to me. I cast Edgar an apologetic look and pushed past Paul in temper.

"Good. Stay there and watch out for the birds. They may mistake your hair for a nest." Paul called after me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the tree Paul had ordered me to hide behind. Oh I could tell he had something strong tonight. It was a bloody miniature palm tree he was making me hide behind. It barely came up to my chest.

"So. Where do I start with you?" I saw Paul advancing towards Edgar who cast him a stony look. "Do you ride? Smoke? Drink?" Paul asked the shorter boy. Edgar once again responded with a glare. "Well? Yes or no kid?"

"No. I do not ride, smoke or drink." He replied, sounding bored with the way this conversation was going. His eyes were sizing up Paul and a scowl appeared on his face.

"Really? Well aren't you boring?" Paul responded picking at something on his jacket and turning away. I could make out a smirk on his face. "Helena really doesn't like those types." Oh where was he going with this? Paul turned back to Edgar who also looked unsure on where this conversation was going.

"Oh yeah - she told me herself. She wants someone like those pretty boy singers she sees on the magazines. Y'know the ones, tall, muscles. You just seem plain compared to the rest of them."

Silence. Paul trailed off and looked over in my direction. I sent him a degrading sneer.

"Anyway, how old are you? Cause you don't look even fourteen."

"Sixteen. I'm sixteen." Edgar said through clenched jaws.

"Really? So you are older than Helena?"

Only by about a year or so.

"And...seeing as your older...that will give you the responsibility of keeping her safe. I don't trust you Kid. How can I be sure you're not waiting to take advantage of her?" Paul chuckled as Edgar made no motion to show he was taking this to heart. "I wouldn't advise it. I mean - Helena may be able to pack a few punches, but I know how to..shall we say...dispose of people. So, you're not planning anything?"

"No." Was all Paul got out of Edgar. I saw Paul lean down and whisper something to Edgar who looked disgusted for a few moments before putting his stony mask back on.

OK then." Paul said straightening up and adjusting his gloves. "Now we've got that part cleared - I want you to know this. I will let you be in Helena's presence. But I'm warning you now - You do not touch Helena in anyway. You may hold her hand if she lets you. But nothing below the waist or neck area. If I hear or see that you can't keep your hands away from her in anyway, I shall track you down and cut your hands off." This was all said with a smile.

"Helena. You can come and say good bye to your friend now." Paul shouted turning to me. I emerged from behind the tree and trudged over. "This conversation will continue later." Paul told me. I nodded to show I understood. Paul smiled and ruffled my hair. "Say your byes quickly and in the future please keep a distance away from each other. For health and safety reasons."

With those parting words, Paul vanished back into the shadows that covered the pathway. To anyone, it would look like he had gone up the path - but I knew he was hiding somewhere.

I turned to Edgar who seemed uncertain what to say. "I'm so sorry...I had no clue he'd be here. I should have known seeing as he was all adamant about you bringing me home and everything, but he is unpredictable. You shouldn't let him get to you. He's been waiting to give someone that talk since...well..it doesn't matter..." Edgar held up a hand to cut me off.

"You live with this guy?" I nodded. "Hm. He's trouble. There is something off about him." This last part was said to himself.

"I know. I'd better go. He's not the type to wait around."

"OK. I'm guessing I'll see you tomorrow?" I smiled and nodded at Edgar. "That's if you survive your conversation with him."

"Oh I don't know. There are chances I'll never see the light of day again if he has his way." Edgar let out a small laugh and swiped some hair out of his face.

"Well then. Maybe you'll just have to sneak out."

"For you?"

"For me." I smiled and leant in close to him so our foreheads were touching.

"DISTANCE!" I heard Paul shout from somewhere. I pulled away, sent an apologetic smile to Edgar. Oh I was so going to kill Paul.

* * *

><p>"And then he had the nerve to hide again and then shout "DISTANCE" at us." I complained to Star, stomping my foot like a child. "He's been getting right on my nerves lately. Everything he does - I just want to punch him right in the face." Star sat, patiently, listening as I ranted and raved, even though it was midday and I could see she was awfully tired and weak. It was the only chance I'd gotten to speak to her without Paul's jeers and David's smart comments.<p>

I flopped down on the bed next to her and sighed. "Is it normal to just want to kill Paul? Or seriously injure him? Because I can't stand being his presence lately."

Star smiled and laid down and turned to face me.

"Perfectly normal. It's just independence you want. I ran away from home a few weeks after I turned seventeen. I couldn't stand my Father anymore. I wouldn't advise running though." She sighed and pulled her shawl around her. "Maybe you just need to get out of here for more than a few hours. Why don't you go spend a night or two with your friends?"

"Friends? What are friends?" I joked, before getting serious. "The closest ones live like 20 miles from here. And they ain't even that close. I just know the young girl from accidently tripping over her."

"You do have friends. Your boyfriend and his brother. Why don't you stay with them?" I choked on the air I breathed in. Was Star out of her mind?

"Firstly. I never said he was my boyfriend. Secondly are you nuts? Paul would rather take a stake to the heart than let me stay over Edgar's. He'd murder us all."

"Friend then. Although friends don't kiss..." She smirked at me, before continuing. "Paul will never need to know. I stayed over boys' houses at your age. It's all innocent."

I scoffed.

"Either that or you can try to get a job somewhere. It'll get you out of the cave and give you time alone." A job? But I was too lazy to do anything, let alone a job. Besides the only jobs on offer were in a fast food chain or serving at the bars. I really didn't fancy that.

"Up to you Helena. Let me know tonight what you decide." Star said, then rolled over so she was not facing me. I stood up and sighed loudly, alerting Laddie of my presence. He looked up sleepily, then fell back onto his pillow. I smiled and walked over to him, pulling the blanket over him. He was so innocent sleeping. Completely different to his lively form.

I rubbed my eyes as tiredness took over. I didn't get much sleep last night. I kept replaying the events with Edgar over and over. I smiled softly as I thought of how competitive he got. It was laughable. I made my way over to my room, or really it was just part of the cave covered with a thick curtain, and settled on my bed. I watched the roof of the cave and sighed to myself.

"I need to get out of here." I thought to myself. I felt suffocated these days. And frustrated. Lately it had gotten to the point where I felt I was ready to explode. David didn't help with his snide comments about me.

I lay on the bed, just loosing myself in my thoughts, before getting up and pulling my sneakers on. Perhaps a walk would clear my negative feelings.

* * *

><p>"You look rough." Edgar commented as I walked into the comic book shop. I smiled tiredly at him and perched myself on the counter. He glared then shook his head. "Did he really question you all night?"<p>

"Not all night. Just most of it." I said, covering my yawn with a hand. "I just really needed to get out of that place right now. They're doing my head in."

"In what way?" Edgar asked, leaning on the counter.

"Just questions, comments, questions - everything. i just wanna punch Paul or seriously hurt him. It's like...like I'm being suffocated in that place. Like only my room is safe. And I'm getting fed up of staring at the same four walls. I just give up with them all."

"Comments?" Edgar asked curiously. I waved it off - I didn't feel like repeating what David called me when he was in one of his moods. It wasn't anything awful, just annoying.

"Not important comments. Just general comments." I sighed. "I just wanna get away from them all...so he didn't scare you last night then?"

"Me scared? Never." Edgar said, puffing his chest out.

"You locked yourself in our room all night." Alan said walking past laughing. Edgar sent a glare in his direction. I smiled at the boy in front of me.

"Glad to know Paul didn't scare you." I teased him.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

"So, you don't go to school?" Alan asked me from across the cheap looking plastic yellow table. I took a bite of the ham and pineapple pizza in front of me and shook my head. He whistled and flung a stray pineapple piece over to where Edgar was fidgeting with his bandanna.

"Oi, eat up. Little Helena here is eating it all." He joked. I stuck my tongue out at him. Edgar scowled at his brother and flicked the pineapple back at him.

"You're more moody than Mom." Alan said.

"Mom?" I asked. I mean, I knew they had Parents, but the boys had always avoided the topic swiftly. Edgar scowled once again, before turning to me.

"What do you do for education then?" I shrugged, playing with a stray strand on my jacket.

"I already know the basis. Star taught me some English. Plus before I came here, I was in a private school where they drilled the times tables into our heads. There really is no need for further education."

"So..how do you plan on getting a job?" I smiled at Alan's question.

"Oh that's easy. I always wanted to be a dancer. Y'know, those on Broadway. You don't need many qualifications for that. Plus I get control over the bank accounts that were set up for me when I'm 18. So once that comes in, I'll head back to New York and enroll in a dance studio thing."

"Dance? That is not a job." Edgar said. I sneered at him. "Besides, you don't even look flexible enough to dance." I raised an eyebrow at him over my drink and placed the cup down with a smile.

"And how would you know about my flexibility? I can move when I want to." I said to the older boy. "I know some used to say I'm rather good at the splits." A snort of laughter came from the other table. The three of us turned to see some young looking boys looking over at us and laughing. I rolled my eyes at their childish behavior. I turned back to my Pepsi to find Alan holding back laughter.

"Oh just laugh." I said, shaking my head. I looked over at Edgar who was looking at me funny.

"Aren't some people so childish?" Edgar raised an eyebrow and a smile tugged at his lips.

"It was not that funny!" I exclaimed shrilly, which caused Edgar to start laughing as well.

"I'm sorry. It's just..." Alan said between laughs. "The way you said it...so high and mighty..and I'm not sorry." I sighed and stood up away from the table and marched off into the toilets.

I looked at my reflection and shook my head at the person staring back. My hair was growing longer. I loved long hair. There was so much you could do with it. Green eyes bore back at me, surrounded by a layer of black mascara and eyeliner. I smiled and proceeded to fix a loose strand of hair poking out from the side.

Once I was satisfied with how I looked, I walked back to be approached by a waitress. She looked at me and then looked over to Edgar and Alan.

"I'd be careful Love. Those friends of yours have poured something in your drink." I shot a look over to where Edgar and Alan were watching me, both with identical poker faces.

"I don't think it was anything dangerous though. Just thought I'd warn you."

"Could you tell me which one it was?" I asked. The woman looked thoughtful before pointing to Edgar.

"Him. Swear on the day I was born."

I thanked the waitress and walked back to Edgar and Alan.

"Hello boys. Have we sobered up?" Alan snickered and Edgar elbowed him in the ribs, to which Alan pinched his arm. I watched them have a poking war and smiled.

No one noticed the cup swap.

"So..." Alan said picking up his cup. "You get money when you're 18?"

"Yes. Not millions and millions of dollars. Just enough, hopefully, to get by." I said, swirling the Pepsi around in my own cup.

"So..no plans to stay in Santa Carla?" Edgar asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. Can't wait to get out of here." I leant back. "It's to predictable here."

"Well then. Here's to getting out of this place." Edgar said, lifting his cup.

"Amen to that." Alan said, doing the same. Both boys then took a swig of their drink before Alan coughed and pulled a face at his drink.

"EDGAR! You told me you only put it in Helena's cup." Alan said.

"You put what in my cup?" I asked, looking down at my drink, trying to act innocent. Alan sent a look at me, before grabbing the cup out of my hand and looking closely at it.

"You bastard. You switched cups around." Alan said to Edgar.

"I did no such thing." Edgar protested, holding up his hands.

"Course you did. I knew you wouldn't mess with your girlfriend's drink."

"She is not my girlfriend." Uh-oh. This argument was getting a bit heated.

"What is she then?" Maybe I had better intervene.

"Umm guys..."

"Not now Helena." Alan said.

"No, but seriously guys.." I started to say before both whirled on me.

"WHAT?!" Edgar snapped, sending a glare back to his brother.

"People are staring." I said. Sure enough as both brothers stopped and looked around, they noticed we had gathered an audience. Edgar shook his head and stood up, before exiting the small restaurant. I looked at Alan who rolled his eyes and slumped back moodily.

"Let's ditch this place?" I offered. Alan looked relieved and the two of us got up to exit. I handed the waitress some money and apologized for what had gone on, before following Alan out into the night.

* * *

><p>"Should I be apologising to him?" I asked as Alan and I watched Edgar storm off up ahead of us.<p>

"Nah. He'll be fine. Eventually." Alan chuckled. "Besides. It's not like you tampered with my drink."

"Uh yeah."

"Wait."

"Sorry?"

"I swear down...Edgar is going to be so happy and a joy to deal with."

"You know where he going I take it?" Alan nodded.

"In his favorite place to brood when he's moody. I'll show you." Alan said, taking my arm and pulling me after him. I winced at how tight his grip was and shook my arm to let him know. He took the hint.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm just used to pulling Edgar everywhere y'know?" I nodded, rubbing my arm.

"It's OK. So where is this place?" I asked.

"About a 10 minute walk. Come on. I promise I won't pull on your arm." He made a cross motion over his heart. I smiled and followed the younger boy across the Board walk. Sometimes Alan reminded me of Laddie. I smirked as I played out the image of Alan discovering I'd compared him to a little half-vampire.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?"<p>

"Our house." Alan said. I raised an eyebrow.

"House?"

"Of course. Why, did you think we lived in that shop?" I opened my mouth to say something, then closed it. That is exactly what I had thought. I mean, they had a small apartment complex out back of the shop.

"Yeah. I guess the whole back lounge in the shop is kind of confusing to an outsider." Alan teased, as he opened the door to this small, but well kept looking house. I walked in to be hit with the smell of garlic. It stank. I coughed a bit as I turned to Alan and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah yeah. Bunches of garlic. Can never be too careful." Alan said walking in behind me. He casually threw his jacket on to the floor and pushed past me. I scowled at him, but followed him to this bright white kitchen, that reminded me of a hospital room.

"You want a drink or anything?" I shook my head and stood awkwardly in the small kitchen. "Edgar's probably in our room. It's down the hall, and three to the left. Knock first. He's a private person."

I nodded, and walked back to the hall. I noticed the walls were bare of any decoration, apart from a few pictures. I looked closely to see it was pictures of Edgar and Alan as kids. I smiled at one of the two brothers on what looked like to be a beach. It was cute.

I reached the third door on the left and stood outside it. I felt a bit awkward, being in Edgar and Alan's house, but yet again, I was no stranger to awkwardness. I knocked gently on the door.

No answer. Frowning I knocked again, this time a bit harder. Still no answer. I sighed. I looked down at the door handle and took a hold of it, before turning it to open the door. I pushed it open further and walked inside. From what I could make out, Edgar and Alan's room was not what I expected it to be.

I had originally expected it to be made up of wooden stakes, garlic cloves and comic books. I'd also expected a bunch of clothes everywhere and certain top shelf magazines. Well there were comic books, and a few tops on the floor...but other than that, it was clean and very well organized. It was also very, very dark.

I figured that their OCD followed them home.

I walked further into the room and looked closely at the walls. There were posters for old horror movies and comics.

"Who let you in here?" I heard Edgar's voice from somewhere in the dark. I scanned the room and turned to see Edgar standing by the door.

"Alan did." I said, clutching my hands together behind my back and moving from foot to foot.

"Oh. Where is he?"

"Dunno. I left him in the kitchen. He told me you'd be in here." Edgar nodded and switched the light on. I blinked as the bright light hit my eyes. I focused back on Edgar who walked over to a messy bed and sat on it. I noticed he'd swapped his usual flannel shirts and combats for a white top and jogging bottoms. His bandanna was missing.

"So.." I started. "Any particular reason you stormed out?" Edgar frowned at me.

"I don't like people staring. Or being accused of anything." Was all he said.

"Oh." Was all I said. "Then, I guess it's my bad. I switched the cups around when you and Alan were fighting."

"I knew it." Edgar said.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"How did you know then?"

"Don't question me. I just know things."

"Smartass." I commented before smiling at him. Edgar shrugged and patted a space on the bed beside him.

"Come here " I made my way over and sat beside him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. "It was a bit obvious. I mean, only me and Alan knew about the salt. So, when Alan choked...it could only mean you'd tampered with it. Plus I saw you talking to that woman."

"How did you know what we were saying?" I challenged him, pulling away to look up at him.

"She bloody pointed over to us. Kind of obvious." He said.

"Oh" Edgar nodded.

"You're a real Sherlock Holmes." I told him, playing with his hair.

"Who's he?"

Wow. He could be rather thick at times. I just responded by pressing my lips to his softly. He shifted our positions, so he faced me and took my face in his hands and titled his head, deepening the kiss. I pulled back and pressed my forehead to his, looking into his dark eyes, my breath rapid.

Edgar gently pushed me away and laid down, inviting me to lay beside him. I bit my lip, what would Paul think?

_"Oh fuck Paul. You ain't twelve no more."_ I obeyed what my mind said and lay down next to him and let Edgar wrap his arms around me.

"Your "brother" won't mind this?" Edgar whispered in my ear. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Nah. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Yeah, but he will probably hurt me." I chuckled and turned to face him.

"He won't. I'll just shove him off a cliff if he does." Edgar laughed and pressed his lips to my forehead. "So..where are your parents?" I asked, then wished I hadn't, cause Edgar pulled back and frowned at me.

"Somewhere." He said.

"Where is somewhere?" I pressed gently. I was curious about Alan and Edgar's parents.

"I have no clue. Somewhere could be anywhere. Probably down the beach front with a couple of beers and joints in hand. You see, my parents are still living in 1968." He sighed and moved about a bit. "Could say my parents are fucked up."

I put a hand on his arm and gently squeezed it.

"Aren't all parents fucked up? Mine, once forgot about me in the mall." I smiled fondly. "It wasn't funny at the time. It honestly scared me. But, looking back, it was pretty funny."

He gave a weak chuckle. "Yeah, but not as fucked up as having drugged up parents who refuse to acknowledge the fact that John Lennon is dead." He sighed loudly. "Do you miss your parents Lena?"

Lena. That was a first. Only Paul called me that.

"Of course. Every waking moment. I'd do anything to have them back." Edgar nodded in understanding. "I just...I wish that, at times, my Mom would hug me like she used to. And my Dad would make these cute little pancakes with extra syrup whenever I was upset. Sometimes I'd pretend to be upset, so I could have them."

"Sounds like you had a good childhood." Edgar commented. I nodded and pressed my head into the crook of his neck.

"I really did." I mumbled. "I'd do anything to turn back the days. Stop them from coming down here. My Dad had got a new job. We came down. Crash. Live with my horrible Aunt. Ran away." I sighed "My parents met in Santa Carla. I suppose that is why I came here when I ran. My Mom was working in a bar, and my Dad had just been promoted. It was love at first sight according to my Mom."

Sappy stuff. But my Mother read so many romance novels. She was a fan of forbidden love stories. She was an old-time classic romantic.

"Love at first sight?" Edgar questioned. I shrugged.

"Mom loved that stuff. My Dad just said she was and I quote "the fittest bird in the entire bar." They were complete opposites, but the best parents anyone could ask for." I felt Edgar nod at my answer. From where I lay, I could hear his heart beat. It was slow and soft. And his shoulder was so comfy. I felt his breath on the top of my head. Strange, I was never a hugging person. But I felt like I could stay here forever. Or for as long as Edgar allowed himself to be cuddled up to.

* * *

><p>"Oi, you two. Wake the Hell up." I heard a voice from above me. I chose to ignore it. My position was much more comfy. "I SAID WAKE UP!" I felt the pillow snatched roughly from behind my head and felt myself get hit over the face with it. I shot up and momentarily panicked as I saw I was in strange room, then turned to my right to see Alan standing there in a over sized top and shorts, holding a pillow and looking very smug.<p>

"Good morning Sunshine. You two sleep like the dead." I yawned and ran a hand through my hair. Why was Alan in my room? And why was he saying "Good Morning" to me? I looked down and saw I was still in yesterday's clothes. Odd. Then I felt someone move next to me. I turned and saw Edgar looking up at me.

Oh shit. I figured I'd fallen asleep on Edgar. The light from outside told me it was daylight. Damn it. I hadn't been home all night. Heaven knows what Paul thinks. Paul. Oh no. He was going to kill me. If not me, it would be Edgar.

"Well. It's 8AM and I'm sorry to disturb you. But Edgar, you need to get up and help me open the damn shop...no don't you dare fall back asleep.." Alan said, hitting Edgar with the pillow. "Up. Now."

"Leave me alone." I heard Edgar moan and I looked down to see him flick his brother and pull a pillow over his head.

"Fine. I'll just go and find that dude who warned you off Helena. Bring him back here, and then he can get you out of bed. For we all know how fond he is of you..."

"Low blow Alan." I commented as I found myself pushed to the floor as Edgar pulled the pillow of his face and sit up, hair all tousled, and sent a glare at Alan.

"Fine. I'm up. Now piss off." Alan shrugged and put the pillow down, before walking out of the room.

"Idiot. Stupid little..." I heard Edgar curse his brother with every name under the sun. "Are you going to get up of the floor or what?" I looked to see Edgar glaring at me.

"Well. Someone isn't a morning person." I said, standing up. My neck was stiff from laying in that position all night.

"No one is a morning person. Only weirdos and fitness freaks are morning people." Edgar replied to my statement.

"I like the mornings. I sometimes sit and watch the sunrise. It's the only time I get peace."

"You're weird."

"I must be. For I hang out with you don't I?" I replied.

"Humph."

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Sneaking around was never my strong point. No matter how quiet I try to be, I always end up knocking things over. Just like I managed to send a random box flying somewhere when I entered the hideout. I knew I was in for it. I mean, I didn't come back last night. But yet again, that was expected for teenagers. I mean, Paul told me he spent days away from home once. So if he tells me off, he's just a hypocritical idiot.

As I thought I'd finally managed to make it down into the cave as quiet as possible, a big ball of fur came barking towards me, and knocked me flat on my back. A long pink tongue licked my face.

"Eww. Get off." I said, holding the struggling puppy in my hands. "You have dog breath. I don't know if that's worse than vampire breath." Jaws fell limp into my hands in content as I tickled between his ears. "Now, I have been out, so we've got to be quiet so Paul doesn't know OK?" I whispered to the puppy. A lick on my cheek told me Jaws understood perfectly.

"I hate living here. It's too cold and damp." I told Jaws as we made our way towards my little "room" in the back of the cave. A chill went down my spine as a cold gust of sea air blew into the cave. I smiled as I thought of how warm Edgar's arms were. I giggled lightly.

"Hey Jaws, you want to know a secret?" I asked the puppy, who lay happily in my arms. "You must promise, no telling no one. OK?" I pulled back the thick curtain that sealed me off from the rest of the cave and sat down on the bed and pulled Jaws into a hug.

"Last night, I was with Edgar. We chatted, laughed and I called him out on his own prank. He didn't like it though. Stormed off. So me and Alan went back to their small little place. It was a very cute little place. Despite reminding me of hospitals and it stank of garlic. Well I found Edgar, he was in his room." I relayed the events of last night and this morning to Jaws. "...Well, they had to open up, and I decided to come back here and just sleep. Let me tell you now, single beds are not made for two people. Plus Edgar snores. But don't tell him." I giggled and removed my necklace from around my neck and unfastened the laces on my shoes.

"Oh dear. You haven't been walked for a while haven't you? Oh I'm so sorry." I said, watching as Jaws pulled his leash down from it's spot. "I promise you, tonight I'll take you for a wonderful long walk down the beach."

Night rolled around and I could hear the vampires waking up. I sat, reading by the dim light that shone from the big fire. A shout came from beyond the cave, apparently Marko had dropped onto Paul. I smiled and pushed hair out of my face as I continued to read. Boys. No matter how many decades they lived for, they would never grow up. Loud footsteps became even louder, voices were raised as Paul and Marko both argued who's fault it was, followed by a sharp slap and a snarl from David. I looked up as a flash of blonde came sweeping towards me.

"Well, well, well. Who the Hell are you?" Paul said in his deep voice.

"Yo Kiddo." I said as Laddie came bounding up to me and wrapped his arms around my neck. Paul chuckled lightly.

"He missed you. Are you more calm today?" I raised an eyebrow in question. "I heard you shouting at Star yesterday." Oh that makes sense. I should learn to lower my voice. "So...I also saw you didn't come back last night."

"I know. I was out."

"I could see. From what you told Jaws, it sounded like fun." Paul laughed at my face. "Your room is by the vampire lair. I can hear everything. Or hear what I want to hear." He smiled softly and sat down beside me. "You know, anytime you want out of this life, you're welcome to it. I mean, you're fucking mortal. I could easily bite you whenever I wished. But I won't. Cause I love you Helena. You're like the little sister I lost. But, I don't want you to feel like you have to stay here out of debt or something."

"Are you offering to turn me?" I asked, putting my book down and crossing my legs.

"Ah no. Not until you are 21." Paul wagged a finger. "But you got this boy now. You may not want to be turned."

"We'll see." Was all I said.

"You're growing up though. And you're gonna make me proud."

"Are you sick or something?" I asked Paul. He was never sentimental or sympathetic. Never.

"No, no. Vampires don't get sick. I just heard what you said and I wanted to make it clear to you. You're free to go wherever you want, whenever you want. I just have to accept you don't want us around anymore." With that, Paul got up and left the cave, followed by the rest of them. David hung back and looked at me with stony eyes.

"Everyone leaves in the end." With those parting words, he left.

I sat there, confused and hurt. Did Paul mean what he said? And what was David on about? Strong perfume hit my nose as Star came over and sat down.

"He's just a bit upset, up all night worrying about your ward can be rather stressful. I'm sure Paul didn't mean any of what he said. Why don't you go walk Jaws, take your mind off things? Here, take Laddie with you. He's a good distraction."

"Where are you going?" I asked her. Star patted my cheek.

"To talk to someone. Don't stay out tonight OK?" I nodded and watched as she ventured out of the cave. Laddie sat on the floor with Jaws.

"What do you wanna do tonight boys?"

* * *

><p>Santa Carla beach at nightfall was, breathtaking. The various fires lit across the beach warmed my face as I passed each one. A few young boys were cooking food upon the fire and the alcohol was flowing freely. The sea was warm for this time of night. I walked barefoot in the shallow water edge as Laddie ran off with Jaws.<p>

I was almost able to forget what Paul said. Almost able. Bits of it stuck in my mind. What did he mean? Was he serious? Does he think I hate him? I hope he doesn't. Sure he's annoying, but I don't hate him. I was angry at the time. I do want them around, just not always. Life would be pretty boring without those lot.

"Yo Darling', can you pass the ball back?" A few guys hollered at me. I looked around to see the white volleyball by my feet, I threw it back and smiled as the tallest boy caught it swiftly.

"Cheers! Hey you fancy a game?"

"Nah, you're alright." I called back and left the scene before they could ask any further. Sports were fun and all, but I wasn't up to playing a game.

"Helena. Can we go up to the Boardwalk? It's boring down here." Laddie pestered, running back, Jaws close on his heels.

"Sure. C'mon."

* * *

><p>"I really don't want a tattoo thank you." I said, starting to loose my patience. I'd be haggled for the past 5 minutes by a tattooist who was adamant that he could get a cheap deal for a pretty girl like me.<p>

"Yer sure? It won't hurt..."

"I'm sure. Thank you." I firmly said and walked away. Street vendors annoyed me. All they did was haggle and hassle you. Laddie stood, hidden in the shadows, looking around at people passing him. He had a sharp gleam in his eyes. He was hungry. And not hungry for fast food. He hadn't been fed tonight.

I could see it in both Laddie and Star. They were only half vampires. Star was resisting the temptation by drinking the blood from David's bottle, Laddie following suit. However, Laddie could go wild at times. The smallest smell of blood could easily set him off. I had to be careful, even on the good days around all of them. A nose bleed or a cut could sign my death warrant.

"C'mon you." I said, patting Laddie's back "You're not going to get any girls looking like that." I sometimes felt sorry for Laddie. He was so young, a mere child. He'd been turned rather young. There was a small chance for Laddie to become human again. But we needed to kill the head vampire. Sadly, only David knew who that was. I had a feeling who it was though, but I could not prove anything. All I knew was that David trusted Max enough to ship me off to his every now and again when blood lust became too much,

I'm hungry Helena." Laddie whined. I wrapped the handle of Jaw's leash around my wrist and sighed.

"I know you are. There's nothing we can do until we get back. You'll just have to resist. Look, I'll get some sugar candy blood for you. You can pretend that's real for now."

"No. I want to go back." He raised his voice slightly.

"Well you can't. No one is there. Now come along. I don't like the looks we are getting." Sure enough, many people had started to look, and whisper. I felt my cheeks heat up as a couple of old women said I was "an incompetent young lady."

"Take me home. Now." Laddie said, his blood lust getting the better of him. I knew I had no choice but to get him out of here, before he lost control. Star would be unforgiving if she knew all her hard work to protect Laddie from the monstrous life would be undone by me.

"Fine. Let's go. But you better bloody behave." I picked Jaws up in one hand, grabbed Laddie by the

other, and stormed off the Board walk, away from the onlookers.

* * *

><p>I managed to get Laddie back, just in time as well, for he went crazy. Pillows got torn and I had to hide Jaws away and grab the bottle from the stash from David's hiding place. I opened it and the stench of blood wafted out. I looked curiously at the bottle. To think, this bottle of blood could just change an entire life. I wondered sometimes what would happen if I drank some of it. At least I would fit in with them. I shook my head of these thoughts and handed it to Laddie who sipped it greedily.<p>

When he was satisfied, I capped the bottle and put it back. Laddie slowly calmed down and the anger in his eyes settled. He nodded and went to his bed. Laddie always got tired and weak when he got blood lust.

"Sorry," he whispered as he got comfortable.

"It's OK. Try and relax OK? I'll be over in my bunk."

I sat in my bunk, just thinking and waited for the return of everyone. Sure enough, not long before one, Star emerged, frazzled and bright eyed. David, Marko and Dwayne followed shortly. There was no sight of Paul though. It didn't matter, he often stayed out later than the rest.

When he did come back, he looked pretty miffed. I stayed hidden behind the curtains and pretended to be asleep. I could hear snatches of conversations between the four men.

"You have to speak to Max..."

"...No. I refuse to put her through that."

"Thought you wanted her gone David..."

I didn't hear much more. The topic was switched to what each vampire had snacked on. I didn't move though. I normally would have gone to greet them by now. But I found I didn't have the motivation or will to move.

I heard the curtain open and I continued my pretend sleep. Rough leather brushed over my cheek and soft hair tickled my forehead as I felt someone pull blankets over my torso, and a hand weave it's way into my hair. The hand gently brushed my hair for a few moments before being withdrawn.

"Fragile. Easily broken with a crack of the neck." David's voice could be heard. I tensed up at that. "But you're soft on her Paul. Soft on her because she reminds you of Anna."

"Don't mention that name David." I heard Paul growl softly.

"What name? Anna?" David's voice was cold, devoid of all emotion. "That's why you wanted her. She looked like Anna didn't she? It was easy to pretend that she was Anna because they had the same features."

"Shut up David." Paul's voice was raised. I flinched lightly. Paul's temper was a force to be reckoned with.

"I'm just saying. See you tomorrow night Paul." With that, David's voice vanished. In my mind's eye, I saw Paul huffing and puffing about David.

"Stupid bastard. Just cause he got his arse handed to him..." Paul was now muttering under his breath about David and his ego. The leather hand stroked my face again and cold lips pressed against my temple.

"I won't let what happened to Anna, happen to you." I heard Paul whisper, before his presence vanished. I opened an eye and looked around. The cave was dark, the last of the fire flickering in small embers. I closed my eye and settled down in the covers.

Tomorrow, I was going to question Paul on Anna. And I would attach myself to him until he gave me the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Tonight was the night. I was going to ask Paul all about Anna. I woke up, got dressed and sat in the main area, legs crossed, reading a book until sunset. I heard them all awake. Setting the book down, I shifted so I was sitting up straight. I waited. And waited.

Eventually, they emerged. One by one. David always in the lead, followed by Paul, then Dwayne and Marco bringing up the rear of the group. Star could be heard stirring, and Laddie's soft snores still filled the surrounding area.

"Well hey kiddo. You're up early." Paul said, sitting down to next to me.

"Yes. I wanted to speak to you." I replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh? What about?"

"In private." I told him. "Can we?"

"Sure. C'mon." He took my hand and lead me over to the quietest part of the cave. "So what gives?"

I took a deep breath and replayed my opening line in my head, before repeating it out loud. "I heard you last night. You and David. I heard every word." Paul sat up, alert. "Is it true? Does David want to turn me?"

Paul looked down at his feet and scuffed his boots against the floor. "Yes and no." Paul answered. "It is complicated at the moment."

"How so?"

Paul tilted his head back and breathed air through his nose. "You did not come back. Not that night. And I thought, maybe you had decided to leave. I understood Star told you to go out for a while. But when you did not come back, I got worried." I nodded at him to go on. "I only calmed down, when David told me he got a hold of your scent down around that shop. So I told myself you stayed there for peace of mind. And I was right." He smiled. "But, then I realised, you are human. Living, breathing, a sack of blood. You are basically a walking meal for us." I twitched slightly. Not exactly what I wish to hear. "Those clans. They caught on to your scent as well. We had to make up an excuse, it was some clothing an old victim left behind. Blah. They took it happily. But it got me thinking, you are in danger all the time around us. And it was stupid for me to think that you could live, here as a human."

"What are you saying? Are you saying you're kicking me out?" I asked Paul, taking in all the information. "Or are you saying what I think you are implying?"

"The blood lust sometimes gets to strong. Which is why David makes me ship you off to Max's house, until it all calms down." Paul mused to me. "I'm not saying leaving is an option, it can be if you want it. We can set you up so you are still around locally. We could still see you then. Or..."

"Or...I could drink David's blood." I finished for him.

"Yes. Now David does not want that. It would mean having you around us for all eternity." Paul smiled. "But at the same time, he knows it would give us all peace of mind. Knowing that we could not harm you fatefully." He paused. "And you would be safer wandering around on your own."

We sat silently for a while, just taking in the sounds around us. I mulled over what he said. Paul had given me the ultimatum I had wanted. Leave, and live normally. Or stay and be one of them. I had always gotten scared about what could happen if they lost control. And now other vampires had caught my scent. Well. That was pretty scary.

"You don't have to make a choice now. But it is up to you. We can continue with the arrangements now. But I fear every night that if something happened to you, it would be my fault. Especially if it happened at my hands." He got up to leave. "Just think it over OK?"

"OK." I nodded. I took hold of his hand and pressed my face into his leather glove. "Paul, one more thing." I looked up at him. "What did happen to Anna? Please tell me!" I begged him. Paul pulled his hand back, as if he had been burnt by sunlight.

"I do not wish to talk about it." He said, voice cold. "Please never ask me about it again." He looked down at me. "I'm open to tell you many things. But Anna...I can not speak about it."

"Why though?" I pressed on. I was adamant on finding out the answers I needed. I was hoping that knowing about Anna, would help me make a choice on what to do.

"I do not want to talk about it." He repeated. His voice took on a warning note. "Helena. Hear me out. Anna is none of your business. I've told you what you needed to know. And that is that. I will see you later." With those parting words, he left, without looking back. I watched him go, frustrated. Damn it.

"He'll never tell you." David said as he approached me. "He didn't tell me, until he got drunk on blood one night. He just let it all come out. I guess even vampires need to let it out at times." He pointed at the vacant seat next to me. I nodded as he sat down, clicking his neck. "We've never seen eye to eye have we?"

"Never." I replied.

"And we never will." He supplied. That I agreed with. "But, you do grow on people. Eventually." He smiled. "Paul told you I guess?"

"Yes. Do you really want me to turn?"

"If I am honest. No. For obvious reasons, I would not like to spend eternity with you." I laughed at him. "And secondly, I would not wish this on anyone. Do not get me wrong, I love this life. Never age, never die from natural causes. And free food whenever I want. But I was old enough to make a choice. You, are fifteen years old. You'll never grow up. Doomed to be a teenager forever if I turned you."

"Gross. I hate being a teenager now."

"Yes. I can tell." David agreed. "But the offer Paul gave you stands. Leave us. You'll still be around, just living in an actual place somewhere. You can stay there, until you are of age. If you wish, and we are still around, you can come back. Or you can leave and never look back. It won't hurt me any way. Or I can turn you now. You will be protected by the clan officially, no outside clan will be able to hurt you. And you'll gain abilities. Abilities you never dreamed off." Now that sounded very tempting. "Never feel pain again. Well certain pain." He chuckled. "Why don't you think it over like he said. And then when you make a choice, come and find us." David left my side and suddenly appeared across the room.

"You could not per chance tell me about Anna could you?" I asked him. David shook his head.

"I could but I won't. I like living, sort of." Cocky smirk in place, David sauntered out. "I can give you a hint though." His voice called back. "Paul just lost control one night."

With those parting words, David vanished into the night. I pursed my lips in deep thought. Well then. Musing over the words again, I felt a sudden chill up my spine and an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Anna had been Paul's sister. That I knew. I analysed the information I had been given over again, each time coming to the same conclusion. Paul had killed his sister. Completely by accident. And she had been in a similar position to me. Well damn.

I decided I needed a second opinion on what to do. Star was out of the question. She would tell me to flee and never return. Laddie, was still a child. Making up my mind, I decided I would go and see the one person who knew about vampire life the best. Now how to word it, so it did not sound suspicious.

* * *

><p>"You're asking me what?" Edgar moved a box from the counter and carried it over to the shelf.<p>

"What is life like for a vampire?" I repeated the question. "You should know. You did follow me around the first week we met accusing me of being one."

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Alan joined in. "Do you know of any? Are you suspicious of your brother being one?"

"No. And no. I know what he is thank you." I replied. "It is just a thought. I was reading a book last night and well it mentioned the life, and I wanted to know what was fake and what was not fake. Like does garlic really work? And holy water?"

The two exchanged a look, in what seemed to be a silent conversation. Eventually, Alan spoke. "A vampire, once turned will be half, until they make a first kill." I knew that. "Half vampires can survive in the sun. But they will be very weak. And the thirst is hard."

"But once they turn, they loose the ability to live in the sunlight." Edgar joined in. "No more sunlight, no more daylight. Never seeing the sky or sea again. If you were a vampire, you would find holy water has an affect on you, not too sure about the garlic at this moment, but it is a theory. A stake in the heart could kill you yes."

"But what would life be like?" I asked them. "Do they get abilities? And are all of them different?" I knew all of them had speed and strength. I did suspect they had other abilities as well. For how else could they uncover my internal threats to them?

"Depends what comic or film you watch. All of them get flight, speed and strength though. And develop fangs." Edgar continued. "Why do you want to know these things any way?"

"Like I said, curious that is all." I tapped my fingers against my side. "I figured you guys would know your stuff."

"Yes. Well do you want to know anything else about vampires? Or are we allowed to get back to work?" Edgar asked me.

"No. I think I got all the information I wanted." I smiled at him. "Go on, go back to doing your work thing. I won't disturb you."

"Yes you will."

"Point taken."

"Guys. Can you both stop please?" Alan said, voice laced with disgusted. "Like please." I turned and stuck my tongue out at him. Alan only rolled his eyes and returned to doing what he was doing before I came in here, asking them all about vampires. Which was staring down potential shop lifters.

I turned back to Edgar who sighed as he finished putting things away in their correct place. "Tough day?" I asked him. He nodded.

"You would not know it." He used his hand to cover a yawn. "So what's been up with you tonight? You seem on edge. You're shoulders are tense and you have that flighty look around you. Has someone said something to you?"

"Huh? Oh no. No I'm fine." I smiled. "Just talking with Paul stresses me out that is all. He had some things to say earlier and well, they gave me a lot to think about." I slunk down and closed my eyes, head pressed against the counter. I could feel a headache coming along.

"What was it?" Edgar asked kneeling down so he was level with me. I opened one eye and looked to him. "It was not bad was it?"

"Huh? Oh no. It was just, well..." I bit my lip. "Last night, Paul and one of my other guardians, David, were talking I over heard them. And they were saying that this was not the life for me. So today, I was given a choice. I can move out and away from them. They know someone that would be happy to take me in. As long as I am comfortable with it. Or I can stay. And stick to what my life is now."

"You're thinking of leaving?" Edgar asked. If I was not mistaken, I swear I could hear hurt in his voice. "You are aren't you?" I shook my head.

"I haven't decided yet. They promised me they would make sure I would not be far from them. I know the person they offered to have take me in. It's a complicated living situation with them. I'm always at risk, because of who they are as people."

"Oh. They do look like they get into a trouble a lot."

"You don't know half of it." I smiled. I was pretty pleased with how I had put my problem. Making it sound like the vampires were just aggressive punks who got into a lot of fights. "But yeah, someone could recognise me, if they've been busy, and I could end up in a lot of trouble."

Edgar looked like he was going to say something, but he held back. Instead he just nodded. "Do what you have to do. As long as you don't decide to join the army of the undead, then I can't tell you what to do." He pressed a finger to my nose and I laughed. Oh if only he knew the truth behind my problem. He would probably run. And kill someone. Possibly me.

"So that is my problem." I said, "Do I stay with them and risk myself, or do I move out with a family friend? I would still be around, and still see them. I just would not be living with them. And that would be weird. No fighting, no loud music and no empty cartons and bottles everywhere I walk."

Edgar shrugged. "Up to you. I'll have your back though, no matter what. After all, I made that silly little promise to you."

"Yes you did." I replied to him. "You did indeed make that promise to me." I jumped up with a sudden inspiration. "And you have just made my mind up for me!" I looked around thinking. "I know what I am going to do...I have to go and tell Paul." I pressed a quick peck to his lips and grabbed my scarf off the counter. "I'll see you around." I called back to him, as I ran out of the shop. Now then. I had to go and find Paul. And tell him my decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**

**A/N: Um. Hey. Wow. Been a while has it not? Well anyway, I'm back and I've finished writing this now and I even went back and revised things, because well I was fourteen when I started this. Now I am eighteen and let me tell you, the spelling was awful and it made me cringe. So things have been edited, new scenes have been put in and others have been expanded. I tried to leave you're favorite bits in though! Happy reading! **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

I ran all the way back to the cave and bounded down the entrance, to meet the four vampires who were sitting in a circle. I took a few deep breaths before running over to Paul. "I need to talk to you. I know what I'm going to do." I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the area we had sat in earlier on in the night. I sat down and twisted my fingers together, trying to find the words.

"Yes?" Paul prompted me, after I had opened my mouth and closed it a few times. "Spit it out Lena."

"I know what happened with Anna." I blurted out. Paul looked horrified, and on the verge of shouting, before I held up a hand. "I know. It makes sense, I thought it over and I can only guess, but I know it's right. She was with you, when you turned was she not? And you lost control? You tried to hold it out but you could not. And that is why you're worried about me staying here? You or them could loose control any minute and kill me. Just like what happened with Anna. I'm right am I? I'm right in what I am saying?"

Paul looked at me in shock horror for a few seconds, before slumping down. "Yes. I killed her. It was an accident. I had put it off for as long as possible. But she was there, she did not know. She offered to make me dinner. And it was tempting. I made it quick as possible, but I never forget the horror on her face." He pressed his face into his hands. "So yes. That is what happened. Now you know. So what is your decision? And are you sure it is the right one?"

"Yes." I took a deep breath. "Yes I am positive it is the best one. For all of us." I stood up and started pacing. It helped me concentrate. "I have decided, yes I want to leave. But I don't want to leave you. Or everyone else." I looked at him. "Max is head vampire is he not?" Paul looked at me for a minute, before nodding. "I thought so. He just had that look around him. So, Max would not be as tempted right?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying. I could stay with Max. I know him just as well as you guys do. I can trust him. And I'm not far away from you. And if it comes to it that for reasons, Max can not handle having me around during high blood lust, then I could always go and stay with..."

"I swear if you say what I think you're going to say, I will lock you away for the rest of your life." Paul cut me off.

"At least I would be safe. And trust me, when it comes to vampires, those two are the safest people to be around. Should see the bunches of garlic hanging around."

"Garlic doesn't work." Paul said.

"Ah. Don't tell them that." I laughed. "But you see? I will be around, you could still come and see me. And I could go to school! If I wanted to that is. But I would not be bored. I could get a job in the video store. And there would be no need to turn me. I mean, don't let go of that idea, I may still wish for it some time in the future, but for now...for now I'm happy being human." I held my arms out and stopped pacing. "So what do you think?"

Paul tapped his hands on his knees, then brought one up to brush in his hair, blonde strands flickering everywhere as he messed it up even more. His hand twitched and he looked unsure how to start his answer. "You're dead set on this?" I nodded. "And this is what you wish for?"

"Yes. I mean, lesser of two evils. Me moving across the way? Or you turning me and having to be stuck with a whiny teenager for the rest of your life?"

Paul sighed and nodded. "OK. OK. If this is what you want, then I can't stop you. I'll talk to David and we'll see what we can do." I let out a squeal and hugged his neck tight. "Whoa. OK. No trying to kill the undead." He let out a laugh as he pried my arms from around his neck. "So what made you decide this?" He asked as I moved off to sit next to him.

I smiled and looked down at my feet. "Oh, just a promise someone made to me a while ago. It gave me the inspiration I needed to decide. And besides, you only like to hear what you want to hear. Right?"

"Only that." Paul winked. "Now how about we go tell the others?"

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

It had taken a few weeks, but we had managed to sort something out. Max had been more than happy to accept me into his house. There had been a bit of a problem with Jaws and Thorn, but the two dogs seemed to get along well. And there had been tears. Lots of tears. From both sides.

It was the night I was moving in to Max's. All my things had been moved and I was amazed, by actually having a proper bedroom. Of course, Paul said they would keep my area in case I decided to return, which he hoped I did. I knew I would, I was too use to their company after all.

No-one let on I knew that Max was the head vampire. It was a secret, kept by me, David and Paul. I had been sworn to secrecy and made aware of the consequences that would occur if I did mention it to anyone.

"So this is it." Paul said as we both stood in what was to be my new room.

"This is it." I repeated back to him. I had decided what I wanted to do about education. Max had said it would be good for me to go to school. I was due to start in the upcoming fall. It worked out that I would be in the same grade as Alan, so I would not be alone. Edgar would be a grade above me. I needed to do some catch-up tests to ensure I reaching my potential, but Max promised he would work on those with me. And Alan and Edgar had done them tests before. I would just nag them stupid, until they gave in and told me about them.

"You're going to be alright." Paul stated, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close to him. "And I think David will miss you. Despite the face he puts on." Paul winked. I giggled.

"And I'll miss him." I teased back. I knew I would. I had grown fond on the elder vampire. He had admittedly been a wonderful help the past few days.

"And you no longer have to lie to whatshisname. Eddie?" I rolled my eyes. Paul made a point of pretending to forgetting Edgar's names to show that Paul did not consider him important. He remembered Alan's name though. I had a feeling that was to try and get a rise out of Edgar. When I questioned Paul on it, he just looked the other way.

"Edgar. And I never lied. Just altered the truth. He thinks you are all delinquents who will drag me down to your level. And he is convinced you are the anti-christ. You had that much of an impression on him."

"Good. Let him think that." Paul smiled and ruffled his hair. "Speaking of him. What are you two now?" I frowned as I thought about it. To be honest, I did not really know. We had not spoke about it. It just never came up. We had established that we were more than friends, but we just never labelled ourselves as it. I did not feel we needed to label what we were to each other.

"If I had to say what we were...I would say were were sort of enemies who like each other very much."

"Has he said _that_ word yet?" Paul asked me. I shook my head. I honestly think that is one word we would never hear from his lips first. And that was fine with me. I was content to just let it play out and see where we ended up in the future.

"Hey little sister." Paul said. "Don't you have somewhere to be in ten minutes?" I looked at the clock and cursed. Yes. I had to meet Edgar in ten minutes. "Go on. Go get yourself done. I'll take you down to meet him."

"You just want to scare him right?"

"Oh gosh no. I want to make him recoil in pure fear."

I threw my shoes at him for that comment. Some things have changed. But Paul's attitude towards Edgar never would change.

* * *

><p>"You're late." Edgar said, crossing his arms as I got off the back of Paul's bike.<p>

"And you're moody" I said, pressing a kiss to his lips. I turned to Paul who pulled a disgusted face at us both.

"Curfew." He warned me. "I'll be waiting."

"Go away." I waved at him, holding on to Edgar. Paul winked at Edgar and revved the bike a few times, before taking off down the road.

"I will never like him." Edgar said as I took his hand and we started walking down the road towards the beach. There was meant to be fireworks down there tonight. "And he will never like you." I retorted. "Now let's go. I want to see fireworks." I pulled him down the beach, looking forward to the fireworks.

"So. You all settled in then?" Edgar asked me. I nodded.

"All done. I moved out of where I was originally was and moved into that flashy house you dropped me off on the first date."

"Yes. Why did you lie about that?"

"Some things are left better unsaid." Was all I said. "But yes. All moved in. The boys took it well. Well some of them did. David looked ready to throw a party, Dwanye did not say much, other than he would miss me. Paul, well Paul was Paul. He made sure I had everything I needed and more. And Marco was reluctant as we had a close relationship, but he accepted I would not be far away." I paused to catch my breath. "Star cried. But she always cried at everything. And so did Laddie. He clung to my feet and would not let go. I had to explain I was not moving far, just up the way." I laughed at the memory. "But I promised I would still look after him."

Edgar nodded as he stopped and sat down on the sand. He motioned for me to sit beside him. "Perfect view here." He said. I nodded and curled up next to him. "I'm still going to have to put up with your dog though aren't I?"

"Yes. Of course. And me." I looked down at the sand and dragged some of it through my fingers. "That is if you want me around. I mean, you'll be seeing me in school in the Fall."

"And?"

"And. You could get sick of me."

"I repeat. And?" Edgar took my hand. "You are the biggest pain I have ever met, and I know Alan. Sure, you annoy me, you moan a lot, you never let me have peace and you hog the blankets when you sleep up, plus you kick."

"You snore." I shot back. "Loud!"

"So do you." He said. "And you leave your shoes and bags laying around everywhere. I found your earrings and hairbrush in my bathroom the other day." He held out a pair of gold studs. So that is where they had gone. "So yeah, you're the biggest pain in the entire world. But I could not get sick of your presence. Because I'm fond of you. And I think..."

"You think?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Edgar opened his mouth but I pressed a finger to it. "I know." I said for him. "I know."

I did not need for him to say it. For I knew it already. And he knew it as well. We did not need to tell each other. It showed it in the things we did for each other. Like he would tell these stupidest theories to cheer me up, or I would go and grab whatever it was he asked for when it was a tough shift. Or it showed in the silences we had with each other. Just how we could sit there and do nothing. Just relax in the peace and quiet of wherever we were at the time.

And as I sat there, hand in hand with Edgar, I reflected back on everything that had happened. It had been long coming, and it had been emotional. But I finally was content with everything. I had the freedom I wanted, yet I got to stay close to home. Because that is what the cave always would be, it would be home. Filled with broken items, cracked fountains and the smell of ocean air.

"What are you thinking of?" Edgar asked me.

"Just thinking." I replied. "Now hush. I have not seen fireworks in ages."

He took the cue and just wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. As the sky lit up in different colours, I smiled to myself. I still had a long way to go in life, but it could only go up from here, and I was looking forward to the changes that were to come.

"I warned you about keeping a distance!" I heard a yell from across the beach. I stifled a laugh. Well some things would never change.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1507/2015**

**A/N: And it is done. I know I have been useless with everything and updates but hey, I told you I would get it done eventually. :) Thanks for sticking with me throughout this!**


End file.
